Critical Condition
by MewLover54
Summary: A mistake had caused a near fatal injury to be inflicted to Oshawott. Will he be okay? Lame summary, I know. Oshawott/Snivy, Pikachu/Buneary and a whole lot of others too. M for a little violence and swearing. MA for possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

ML54: This was going to be a one-shot, but found that there was SO much to this idea! So this may be a two or three-shot. More likely a two-shot. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Uxie: They'd better. There's a lot here.

ML54: It took me a while to write this chapter. And it took 12 pages on Open Office.

Snivy: MewLover54 doesn't own pokemon

**Critical Condition**

Oshawott, the blue bodied, white headed otter pokemon with a scalchop on his stomach jumped as a yellow stream of electricity was fired towards him from Pikachu, the red cheeked, lightning bolt tailed, yellow mouse pokemon. "Phew!" He let out a sigh as it missed.

He then turned and leaned back. "Water Gun!" He fired a stream of water at the mouse, as Pikachu just jumped to the side and somersaulted out of the way.

He then jumped towards the otter pokemon. "Iron Tail!" He called, as his tail glowed a bright white and swiped at Oshawott.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott retaliated, pulling his scalchop off his stomach, which had blue energy ejecting out of it in the shape of a sword. The two attacks had collided, but Oshawott had managed to push Pikachu off of him. See, due to Pikachu being in the air, he had nothing to help him stay in position.

Pikachu had slammed, painfully, on the ground. "Water Gun!" Oshawott had declared, firing the water jet again, hitting Pikachu again for good measures.

Pikachu picked himself up afterwards and panted with exhaustion. "THUNDER..." He started until Oshawott cut him off.

"PIKACHU, WHY EXACTLY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?" Oshawott had finally decided to ask, tired of avoiding Thunderbolts, Electro Balls, Iron Tails and Volt Tackles. It was really starting to take a toll on him.

Pikachu glared, scaring Oshawott a little. "Don't play dumb with me! I know what you're trying to pull!" Oshawott's eyes widened with fear as Pikachu stepped, threateningly forward. "You were flirting with Buneary!"

Oshawott tilted his head to the side. "All I said to her was good morning, Buneary." He shrugged. "I say good morning to everyone. That doesn't mean I'm flirting with everyone." Pikachu growled at him, causing him to step back a little more, nervously.

"I know you said beautiful. Not Buneary!" He then pushed Oshawott against the tree, Iron Tail on his neck Oshawott gulped. "Remember this, and this only. Buneary is MY girl! So don't go trying to pick up my girl!"

The little blue pokemon shook his head, waving his stubby arms frantically. "I swear! All I said was a greeting! You must have misheard!" He knew it was hopeless trying to calm Pikachu down. After Dawn had come to the Unova region to travel with Ash, Iris and Cilan. Pikachu started to lose trust in Oshawott.

"I know I didn't mishear anything! Especially when it comes to you! You're even more flirty, shameless and hopeless as Brock was!"

"I'm sure that comment would have insulted me more, had I had ANY idea who Brock is." Pikachu applied more pressure into the Iron Tail, causing Oshawott to choke a bit. Him and his big mouth!

"You get the point! Just keep your sorry ass away from Buneary or I won't go easy on you next time!" He released the otter pokemon, who gasped for air for his deprived lungs.

As Pikachu left, Oshawott placed a paw to his stomach and unhooked his scalchop, hugging it close to him. Pikachu had changed so much after Dawn came with that Buneary.

Now he held nothing against Buneary, she was nice. But the mouse pokemon had made it his job to protect her from everything, even if she had no need for protecting. Including him.

He let out a defeated sigh. He best keep to Pikachu's order, less he get Volt Tackled. He was lucky to have evaded most of his electric attacks, but he had a big bruise on his thigh when he was hit by Iron Tail.

He got up to walk back the the clearing that their trainers were probably waiting for them. He had no idea that the friendly Pikachu could be so...Aggressive. But it was probably the same as when he had tried to flirt with that Lillipup, and it's mate had attacked him.

But he had, honest to Arceus, not been trying to flirt with Buneary! She was pretty, yes, but he knew he had no chance when he saw the massive Beartic Hug she gave to Pikachu. But yet, Pikachu still held the belief that Oshawott was trying to get Buneary.

As he took a step, he hissed and wobbled on it. It must have been more serious than he had thought. He limped towards the clearing.

* * *

Pikachu got to the clearing, not looking back. How dare he try to flirt with Buneary! Everyone knew that Buneary belonged to him!...or not. He hadn't actually got around to asking her yet. So while he was working on a way to ask, he made sure that none of the males outside her own team get too close to her.

But Oshawott shouldn't come within twelve feet of her. He knew what he was like, shamelessly flirting with every pretty face he sees.

Just as he was going to see how Buneary was doing, he felt a vine hold him. He turned to see the green grass snake, with arms and legs known as Snivy. "You should just ask her out you know. She likes you, loves you even! She's not exactly subtle about it."

"It's not that easy! I get nervous and fluttery around her." He huffed and looked away. "Anything else."

"Yeah, have you seen Oshawott? I haven't seen him since he greeted me this morning." Pikachu snorted.

"Probably still in the forest. Idiot tried flirting with Buneary earlier." Snivy raised an equivalent of an eyebrow.

"All he said to her was good morning Buneary earlier. If that's flirting, he's more shameless than I thought." Pikachu's eyes snapped open.

"Wait! He didn't say good morning beautiful?" Snivy actually laughed at that.

"He said that's a word he reserves when he finds 'the one'. If he said anything along those lines, it would have been pretty or something." Pikachu wasn't listening at this point. He was extremely nervous now, especially with the state Oshawott was in after he left him.

"Oh Arceus, what have I done?" Pikachu cried, rushing into the forest. Snivy, startled, ran after him.

"Wait! What do you mean what you've done?"

* * *

"_OHH~~ Not paralysis!" _Oshawott had complained, dragging himself across the forest, now having no idea where he was going. He was in SO much pain, it was unreal. He had checked his leg again, and it turns out that it was cut open quite badly, almost straight down to his artery. He was lucky it didn't cut his artery.

But it doesn't help that the cut had dirt and fungus spores in it. He was starting to feel very whoosy and had tried to pick up the pace, only to feel the harshness of the static ability of Pikachu.

He entered a clearing and looked around, seeing no trainers. He spun, head throbbing when he did, and was cut off.

"Well, Well. What do we have here?" A huge red headed, blue bodied, rough skinned dragon pokemon known as Druddigon asked, mockingly.

"I-I'm so-orry miiiiiister dragogon. I'm just t-trying to fi-find my trai-trainer." Druddigon chuckled, darkly, taking a step forward.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not possible. See it's been a while since I had a nice, juicy Oshawott to eat." Despite his condition, Oshawott's eyes widened in fear and he jumped away.

"N-no! Please! I won't taste good!" The dragon eyes the already spilling blood with humour.

"The way I see it, I'll be doing you a favour. Either I can kill you now, or I can just wait and watch you suffer before you bleed to death." Oshawott's eyes started to swell with tears. Never had he been so scared. But, as he thought about it, who exactly will miss him.

Every female pokemon he flirted with rejected him. His closet friend on his team now hates his guts and Ash had plenty of other Water type pokemon. And he was in a LOT of pain. It hurt even more knowing it was Pikachu that caused this. The pokemon that he had trusted the most.

Well, almost the most.

"Snivy..." Oshawott whispered. He had trusted and admired the Grass type the first time she joined the team. He realised that he had tried sharpening his skills a bit after she had joined. And he had been less willing to flirt with female pokemon (Though he still did.).

He had found himself thinking about the Snake quite a lot of the time. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He looked down at the realisation finally occurred to him. "...I love you..."

He unhooked his scalchop and, with much MUCH difficulty, put up a defensive stance. "If I'm going down. I'm going down fighting!" He declared, weakly. Druddigon smirked.

"So I see you went with option one, good choice." He then charged. "GIGA IMPACT!" Oshawott's eyes widened as he dived out of the way. The Dragon type rushing past.

"Water Gun!" He fired his trusty beam of water out of his throat, only to find that it was a lot hotter than usual. The predator let out a cry as the frying hot water attacked his scales.

"That was Scald..." Oshawott whispered, amazed with his luck. He noticed that the Druddigon had landed in the pile of blood that Oshawott had left. As the predator turned, he growled in a blood lust like state. Oshawott gulped.

"Delicious! At least Oshawott's are always worth the trouble!" Oshawott noticed that he wasn't moving very much. He then remembered the side effects of Giga Impact and smirked.

"Aqua Jet!" He then surrounded himself with the water and smashed into the dragon's face, and landing safely on the monster's other side. Only a small amount of pain on his leg.

"Flamethrower!" He turned in time to see the flame hit him dead on, throwing him against a tree. He cried out as his head hit the tree behind him.

"Ah! I always love me a cooked meal!" He purred out as he advanced on the weakened otter. Then, Oshawott cried out as the dragon sunk his teeth into his arm. The otter flailed helplessly and screamed in agony as some of his flesh was ripped off his arm. "And for burning my hide, I'm going to make you suffer!" He snarled.

Oshawott whimpered, but managed to get his scalchop with his left paw. "Razor Shell..." He said, weakly, slashing the side of the Druddigon's face with his trusty weapon.

"ARRG!" The Dragon released him and stepped back, holding the side of his face in pain.

Soon, Oshawott's body had had enough. His right arm was now starting to pour blood as well. This loss of blood, suddenly causing him to feel weak, and start to pass out.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" He heard the dragon bellow. "HOW DARE YOU?" He advanced forward and bared his fangs. "See you in the Distortion World!"

"VOLT TACKLE!" Suddenly, a yellow blur had rushed through the bushes and smashed into the dragon's side, sending him into a tree. Snivy rushed out after the blur and spotted her friend.

"OSHAWOTT!" She had screamed with worry, wasting no time to getting to him side. She glanced over and saw Pikachu finish the Druddigon off with Electro Ball.

She then focussed her attention on the bleeding Water type. "Oshawott! Hang in there! You're going to be okay!" She reassured his, semi-conscious body, wrapping his good arm around her, and held him tightly with her hand, clutching the wound to stop the bleeding, using one of her vines to do the same with his leg.

She then saw Pikachu bound towards them, eyes widening at the sight of Oshawott. "No..." Pikachu said, pathetically.

"Pikachu! We need to get to Ash! He'll know what to do!" Pikachu gave her a look. "Alright! Iris and Cilan will know what to do!" Pikachu nodded as the two rushed as fast as they could to the camp site.

At the camp site, the group of four had packed up all the tents and were ready to head for the next town. "Alright everyone! Let's get to Nimbasa City!" The green haired, well dress pokemon connoisseur Cilan had declared, returning his Dweeble and Pansage to their respective pokeballs. **(I haven't seen the series for a while, so forgive me if I don't know all of the pokemon.)**

"You guys too, return!" Iris replied, returning Emolga and Excadrill to their balls, picking up her Axew.

"Alright, time to return for now guys!" The blue haired co-ordinator Dawn announced, returning Buneary, Pachirisu and Cyndaquil to their balls and Piplup bounded to her feet. She had left Ambipom and Mamoswine with her mom, since Ambipom liked to help her mom with the house work and Mamoswine just wanted to sleep.

"And you guys too. We'll call you soon." Ash added, returning Tepig, Tranquil and Scraggy as well. Then he turned to return Snivy and Oshawott and realised. "Guys! Where's Oshawott, Snivy and Pikachu?"

"You lost Oshawott again!" Iris exclaimed, stupendously. Oshawott liked to wander off, so she figured that Ash would have kept an eye on him.

"Yeah! But this time Snivy and Pikachu are gone too. So you can't really blame Ash. They might have gone a little to far out, and didn't hear us say we were heading out." Ash gave Dawn a smile of gratitude and then turned.

"GU...!" He stopped himself when the three missing pokemon burst into the clearing.

"PIKAPI! (ASH!)" Pikachu yelled, frantically, pointing at Oshawott who was barely hanging on.

"OSHAWOTT!" Ash screamed, kneeling down to Oshawott's level to check the injuries. "GUYS! WE NEED TO HURRY! OSHAWOTT'S BLEEDING REALLY BADLY!" He picked the Water type to return Snivy to her pokeball.

But Snivy shook her head, and jumped onto Ash's shoulder, using her vines to keep pressure on Oshawott's wounds. "Ash, Snivy will probably help Oshawott! Let's just go!" Cilan reasoned, urgently. Ash nodded and took off at a break neck pace to the entrance to Nimbasa City.

* * *

Once in the Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy had immediately dropped what she was doing and called for the surgery Audino stat.

Snivy had, reluctantly, let go of Oshawott so the Audino could take him. He had fallen unconscious a few minutes prior. As soon as she let go, blood started to seep out of the wound and his leg wound revealed a greeny like substance.

"AUDINO! EMERGANCY SURGERY! GO GO GO! HE DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" The Audino nodded and rushed Oshawott into one of the rooms. The rest just stared at the door, Snivy and Pikachu started to tear up at the thought of losing their friend.

Well, Pikachu was anyway. Snivy had always held strong feelings for the silly but sweet otter pokemon. Sure it bugged her when he flirted with anything with a pulse. But it never made sense why until a few days ago. It wasn't that he was flirting with others. She was jealous that he wasn't flirting with HER.

That's when she first knew she loved him.

"He put up a fight at least..." She glanced to see Pikachu next to her. "He had hit that thing with at least three attacks before being knocked down. A Razor Shell, Aqua Jet and a move I'm not familiar with." Snivy nodded and turned away from him, angrily.

"Why would you do this?" She demanded, quietly. "I mean, even if he WAS flirting with Buneary, he definatly doesn't deserve this! He could never deserve this...Why?" Pikachu looked at his feet, as if they'd answer for him.

"I don't know...I just didn't want Bunea..." Snivy cut him off.

"Oh Buneary! Buneary! Buneary! Just go and ask her out already! We all know she likes you! And yet you're still acting like a fucking coward! Say what you want about Oshawott's flirting, at least he has the guts to go through with it! And now you feel so insecure about Buneary that you hurt Oshawott up to the point to where he could hardly defend himself! Then left him alone! I used to think you were better than that!" The trainers stared at the emotional Snivy, yelling incoherent things. She then turned and stomped next to Piplup and crossed her arms as a message that she doesn't want to talk anymore.

Pikachu trembled, physically, before bursting out crying, beating his own head in. It was his fault and he knew it! He didn't deserve to call himself a leader. Leaders aren't suppose to let their own team mates get hurt. And they CERTIANLY didn't hurt them themselves!

Axew, the little green dragon pokemon with big eyes, stared at the two in curiosity, not knowing what they were talking about having ignored them, before walking over to Piplup. "Where's Uncle Oshawott?" Piplup looked at the infant and she paused. How was she going to explain this to him?

"Um...He's very sick right now. So he went with the doctors to get better." She responded. As she did, the group sent out the rest of their pokemon.

When they materialised, they immediately sensed the tension and saw Pikachu thrashing around in Ash's arms, repeating that it's his fault. They also saw Snivy stare, unblinkingly, at the double doors to an operating theatre with the red light on.

"Hey Axew, go play with Scraggy while I talk to the grown ups. Okay." Axew smiled and ran over to play with the yellow pokemon with the pants that don't stay up for very long.

"What's going on?" Tepig asked, looking around. "And where's Oshawott?"

"You're surprised Oshawott's not here?" Emolga joked. She froze though, when Snivy and Piplup glared at her. "Hey who died?!"

"Oshawott could be dying!" Piplup hissed at the flying squirrel pokemon. "Now enough with the jokes!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hold up! What do you mean Oshawott could be dying?!" Tranquil asked, with worry filling her whole voice.

"Snivy and Pikachu found him in the forest earlier with a massive cut on his left leg and right arm. T-they were bleeding really badly. One I think was infected. And he had burn marks all over his fur."

"He was attacked by a Druddigon." Snivy explained, filling in the gaps. "Oshawott tried fighting back, but only got three hits in."

"Wait! Oshawott is quite a stubborn and tough pokemon..." Cyndaquil offered. "...He should have easily been able to beat an overgrown lizard!"

"Well, Pikachu kind of battled him earlier and might of left a bit more damage than he initially thought." Snivy explained, not going into any detail. She knew he deserved it, but she didn't want the others to think of him as a monster. They trusted him.

Well, she and Oshawott wouldn't anymore.

* * *

After hours of tormentous waiting, everyone just staring at the double doors that Oshawott was wheeled through hours before hand, the red light finally turned out. The four humans and many pokemon looked up to see the Audinos and Nurse Joy bringing Oshawott out on a transportable bed.

They rushed to meet Nurse Joy in the middle. "How is he Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked first.

"Snivy snive! (Please say he'll be okay!)"

"He's stable. But he'll be unconscious for a while. He has a few muscle contusions and a couple of broken bones. I'd suggest no battling for at LEAST a month." She replied, handing the trainers some pills. "He'll need to take these pain killers with each of his meals for the first week, then during the second only 2, 1 every 12 hours. And then during the third, he'll probably only need to take one with lunch. Then during the fourth week he should start with light training, and he should be as good as new by the end of the month." Cilan had wrote it all down on a note pad he used to take orders on in his old gym.

"Anything else?" Ash asked, Pikachu staring at the, once, strong and proud Oshawott.

"Absolutely NO going into his pokeball. Careful when carrying him. And, when they're on, you'll need to make sure his casts stay really clean. And make sure he doesn't use any of his own moves either. It could cause his functions to give out." Ash nodded. "We'll like to keep him here for a week, so you don't have to do the three painkiller a day regime. Then you can be off. We'll take off his bandages by the end of this week as well, so getting him walking at least by them."

"Well, I have a gym battle. It's sort of lucky I wasn't going to use Oshawott." He then faced the nurse again. "Do you think he'd be able to watch the battle?"

"I'll have to send one of the Audinos with you, but I suppose that would be okay."

"Snivy. Are you okay?" Emolga asked the Grass type in concern as Oshawott was wheeled into a resting room. Snivy sighed.

"I guess." She replied. "Why are you concerned? You should be loving my suffering and misery."

"That's not the reaction you'd get from someone who guesses they're okay." Emolga reasoned. Snivy glared at her. "Look. I know that you like him." Snivy stumbled.

"How'd you know?" Snivy hissed. Emolga shrugged.

"The way you glare at me everytime Oshawott flirts with me is a Hell of a give away. A Snivy, green with envy."

"I'm always green." Snivy corrected. Emolga sighed.

"It's a figure of speech." The snake smacked herself over the head for her own stupidity. "Anyway. I was just going to say that I felt bad for him." Snivy snorted.

"At this point, who doesn't?" Emolga shook her head.

"Not just the fact that he was attacked. But since he was so excited about seeing the Pokemon Musical." Snivy raised an equivalent of an eyebrow. "He said he used to watch it in Professor Juniper's lab. He's always dreamed about seeing it live."

"Oh... As soon as Ash has his badge, we'll be leaving and Oshawott won't be able to see it." Snivy suddenly felt a whole lot worse about the situation. Oshawott's dream has suddenly been crushed.

And it was all Pikachu's fault.

Pikachu had also heard what they had talked about and felt too ashamed about anything. "Are you okay Pikachu?" Ash asked his long time partner and friend. Pikachu felt everyone stare at him now.

"PIKA! (I'M SORRY!)" He had screeched out through his tears as he jumped out of Ash's arms and had done something that had shocked everybody.

He had gone inside his pokeball!

"No way! As long as I've had him he's never gone inside his pokeball, no matter what the situation was!" Ash yelled out, picking the pokeball up, trying to bring him out again, but Pikachu was sticking in there like glue.

"Why is Pikachu acting like this?" Iris asked, concerned about the mouse.

"What's wrong with Pikachu?" Buneary asked Snivy. Now Snivy felt cornered. She was never one to lie, she hadn't lied earlier she just didn't give details. But, as much as she felt he deserved it, she didn't want to risk Pikachu's chances with Buneary.

"He must blame himself for going too rough on Oshawott during practice." Snivy answered with a shrug. She felt dirty for lying, sure, but Pikachu seemed traumatically sorry for what he's done. So she had no right to ruin his life. He just needed to control his jealousy.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Nurse Joy announced, causing everyone to look up. "He's starting to come to now, so if you'd like to see him, come right on in."

"YAY! Uncle Oshawott's getting better!" Scraggy announced, causing the others to smile at her innocence.

Oshawott stared at the ceiling, sort of out of it. The painkillers he was on were REALLY strong. He kept laughing to himself, seeing funny shapes. When the others came in, he smiled goofily. "Osha! (Hey guys!)"

"He's on a very strong painkiller, so may be a little delusional for a while." Nurse Joy explained, seeing the confusion on their faces as Oshawott tried hitting imaginary Digletts in the air, saying.

"Osha! Osha! Wott! (Whack a Diglett! Whack a Diglett! Whack!)" Axew jumped up excitedly.

"Axew! (I love that game!)" Oshawott glanced at the dragon type, and backed up just as quickly.

"OSHA! (PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!)" He cried, trying desperately to get away from the harmless infantile pokemon. The Audino in the room panicked, trying to decipher what was wrong.

"Axew, Ax. (I'm not going to eat you.)" Axew tried to respond, only to be drowned out by the shouts of the otter pokemon.

"Axew! You're scaring him!" Iris scolded her Dragon type pokemon, picking him up. When he was off of Oshawott's bed, the Water type seemed to calm down a lot. "Why's he scared of Axew?"

"Snive Snivy. Vee. (Oshawott was attacked by a Druddigon. That might be it.)" Snivy told the Audino, who nodded and wrote it on a note pad for Nurse Joy to read.

"Oh dear! Apparently Oshawott was attacked by a Druddigon. He might have developed a phobia of Dragon type pokemon."

"Why would a Druddigon attack Oshawott?" Ash asked, wanting to know the reasoning behind Oshawott being brutally beaten.

"The Druddigon around this area have been know to eat Oshawotts. In fact it's their favourite thing to eat." Nurse Joy replied, looking sympathetic to the trainer to the unfortunate blue pokemon. "Now, I'm sorry, but this part of the Pokemon Centre is for pokemon only during night shift."

"Alright. You going to be okay by yourself Oshawott?" Ash asked. The little otter smiled goofily, nodding his head.

"OOOOSHAAA! (YOOOOOU BEEETT!)" Snivy looked at the out of it pokemon with determination.

"_Like Hell I'm leaving him by himself!" _While the trainers returned all their respective pokemon to their pokeballs, Snivy jumped out of the way of the red beam, and stood there defiantly. _"I don't care if I have to use force! I'm not leaving Oshawott alone."_

Luckily for her, force was not needed. "I think Snivy wants to stay here with Oshawott." Cilan deduced, holding Ash's arm in place. "Is that okay Nurse Joy?"

"Well, if it's okay with Audino." She turned to her helping hand. "Is it okay?"

"Audi! Audino. (No problem here! I'm sure she won't get in the way.)"

"Alright! Keep him safe Snivy. Goodnight." Snivy smiled and thanked Audino and Nurse Joy, resting on the chair next to his bed. He turned.

"HEEY SNIIVY!" He called out, giggling. "I have a funny name, don't I? Oshawott. I always liked the name Angelo. Because it's the words angel and jello melded into one!" He continued, laughing at his own joke. Snivy let out a small smile, he was acting very...cute right now.

* * *

"Now I need to talk to you real quick Ash." Ash turned to face Nurse Joy. She flipped through her charts. "We looked at the wound charts and the Druddigon was responsible for the broken bones, arm injury and burn marks. But his leg wound came from another source."

By now, all four of them with Axew still in the arms of Iris, were listening. "Well, what had caused Oshawott's leg wound."

"AX! EW AX! (Yeah! Tell us! I'll teach them!)" Nurse Joy glanced at the chart.

"Well, it appears that the leg wound was caused by an Iron Tail attack." Ash's heart stopped hearing that.

"Iron Tail. A strong ingredient for a massive disaster." Cilan commented. "The guide book of the Nimbasa Woods explained that the Druddigon in there couldn't learn Iron Tail."

"But Team Rocket don't have a pokemon with Iron Tail..." Dawn started.

"...and there aren't any Team Plasma members in Nimbasa City anymore." Iris finished.

"Then that means that..." Ash could hardly believe he was saying this. "...that Pikachu must have done it!" He saw their doubtful looks. "I know, I don't believe it myself! But Pikachu is our only pokemon with Iron Tail..."

"...and Pikachu has been rather distant with Oshawott as of recently." Cilan picked up. "There's only 3 pokemon we could ask, and 2 of them we can't see until tomorrow."

Ash pulled Pikachu's ball off of his belt and threw it, meaning that Pikachu HAD to come out. Then, in a flash of white light, there stood the yellow mouse, eyes red as Hell. "P-Pikachu. I need to know. Did y-you attack Oshawott?"

Axew, for a young one, was watching this all unfold, and his eyes held disbelief. "Axew... (Pikachu...)"

Pikachu didn't look up at them, but nodded. He just wanted to go back in his pokeball. He knew his trainer and best friend would be angry at him. "I-I thought so..." Pikachu looked up to see no anger, but something that made him feel ten times worse. Ash was refusing to look at him, but looked extremely disappointed.

Then he looked and saw Axew right in front of him, glaring daggers at him. "AXEW! (HOW COULD YOU?)" He hardly knew what was happening until he was Dragon Pulsed in the face.

"AXEW!" Iris cried, picking the youngster up, looking as Pikachu picked himself up.

"Ax! Axew ew!" (He deserved it! He hurt Uncle Oshawott!)" Axew protested, trying to get to the yellow mouse to attack him again. Iris, try as she might, couldn't hold on for ever and Axew had used Crunch.

Axew had Pikachu's arm in a vice grip, Pikachu didn't bother to cry for Axew to let go. He deserved it, and a whole lot more. "Axew! Stop please!" Iris pleaded to her little baby dragon. Axew, reluctantly let go. Only because Iris had pleaded. And he didn't want to get paralysed.

Ash held out the pokeball, and returned Pikachu to it. "I can't believe he'd do this." He said to himself, walking away. "I'm going straight to bed guys..." He had told the astonished trio. Ash, miss dinner, that only happened when Ash was REALLY upset.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Oshawott and Snivy had called together. "You know, one of us has to stop picking rock." Snivy explained, as they saw that the two had picked rock again.

"Well, how do we decide?" Oshawott asked, then put his good arm up. "Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me!"

"It was your question." Snivy giggled.

"We should play rock, paper, scissors!" Snivy rose an equivalent to an eyebrow.

"So... To decide who should stop using rock... We play the game we've been playing for the past 10 minutes." Oshawott tilted his head.

"We've been playing rock, paper, scissors. Did I win?" He asked, hopefully. Snivy was about to answer, but saw his cute look and smiled.

"Yes you did."

"YAY! I am the rock king! All bow before the rock king! Except you, your nice!" Snivy looked at him softly.

"Thank you rock king."

"HEY! Can I tell you a secret?" Snivy looked at him curiously.

"Sure, if you want." Oshawott beckoned her closer.

"I kind of like someone... Really badly! Do you think you can help?" Snivy looked a bit down.

"Oh yeah sure." She knew this was going to be one of his temporary crushes who he's crazy about for, like, three days. Then as soon as she rejects him, he'll sob for an hour then move on to the next girl.

"Well... She's one of my bestest buddies in the WHOLE world. Almost as much as you. But you let me be rock king, so you just beat her." She smiled, at least she was better.

"She's really nice and caring and helpful and green and slender and grassy..." Snivy's eyes widened a little at the description.

"Her name is Snivy... She really is beautiful..." He said the last bit to himself really, but she heard it anyway. Her heart had started to pound against her ribcage, she was blushing furiously and she was sweating. It didn't help that he was SO close. His lips almost touching her ear hole.

He then pulled back. "So can you help me? But don't tell her I told you." He continued. Snivy stared at him and almost fell over. He had NO idea that he had just admitted to really liking her. He even used the word beautiful!

"Oh...Um...Well, you should just tell her. I mean, look at you! You're the rock king! The greatest pokemon of all!" She was desperate for him to tell her his feelings for her when he knew who she was.

"You make a great argument. Do you think I should open with that?" Snivy would have laughed if the scene wasn't so surreal. Here she was, giving Oshawott advice on how to admit his feelings... FOR HER!

This has certainly been a hectic day!

* * *

ML54: I just had the though in my head, because in the anime and a lot of these fics, we always assume that Pikachu was the peace maker. So I just had the thought of, what would happen if Pikachu made a BIG mistake?

Tepig: They probably would have never made it into an episode if THIS is what happened.

Oshawott: REVIEW! REVIEW FOR THE ROCK KING!

Axew and Scraggy: ALL HAIL THE ROCK KING!

ML54: No flames please. As I said, I haven't watched the anime for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

ML54: This chapter, I know, is not as long as the other one. But this story may be going on for a while.

Dwebble: So what you're saying is that you've accidently made ANOTHER multichap.

ML54: Yes, I sorry viewers but now I have to distribute my time between 5 stories.

Mew: ML54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Critical Condition pt.2**

Oshawott awoke the next morning to the smell of Cilan's specially made Water type pokemon food. He went to sit up, then screeched in pain as his back throbbed in protest. Getting smacked against a tree was a lot more painful then it looks.

Snivy jolted awake after hearing him and immediately began to rub his back, gently, helping him ease back into a lying position. "Careful Oshy... You'll hurt yourself."

"Too late for that." Oshawott replied, jokingly. "And when did you start calling me Oshy?" He asked, hopefully.

"Oh! Um... Just thought it suited you. That's all." She replied. She could have lied, yes. But she's not that kind of pokemon. Anyway, he's cute when he's hopeful. Heck his whole species is cute. But he was a special kind of cute.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low grumbling noise coming from both of their stomachs. "Wow! Our stomachs are in synch! That was cool!" Obviously Oshawott's painkillers hadn't completely worn off yet.

"Alright. I'll go get our food." She turned to leave, but was stopped when Oshawott grabbed her hand in his paw. She blushed greatly from the contact as a jolt went through the pair.

"Don't go." He argued, pulling her towards him. "They won't forget us, I'm sure someone will come in."

"They probably expected me to go get our food..." She paused when she saw his down look. _"Wow! He's even cute when upset." _She thought to herself. "Okay, I'll stay."

"YAY!" He exclaimed, still a little hyped up on the drugs. "So what do you want to do? Rock, paper scissors?"

* * *

"Cilan... Are you sure you should be in here?" Dawn asked, confused as to why the pokemon connoisseur was in the Pokemon Centre's kitchen with Pansage.

"I asked Nurse Joy if I could whip Oshawott a batch of fresh Water type Pokemon food. I know how much he loves my cooking." Cilan replied, popping a Pecha berry into the saucepan. "A hint of sweetness, for the art of healing."

"Pansage pan. (I hope this makes Oshawott feel better.)" Pansage added, bringing over a few herbs to aid pain relief.

* * *

"_Pikachu! Come on out!" Pikachu materialised in front of Ash, not looking him in the eye, but still listening as always. Pikachu was very red eyed, but no more tears were flowing. He then saw that the two of them were outside Oshawott's medical room._

"_Pikapi, Pika? (Ash, why are we here?)" Pikachu asked looking up to see Ash stare blankly at the room._

"_He didn't make it, Pikachu. They say it was the extent on the leg wound that finished him..." Pikachu gasped at hearing that._

"_PIKA! (NO WAY!)" Pikachu burst through the door to see Oshawott on the bed, and an eerie long beep. Looking at the machine to his left, Pikachu can tell what that flat line meant._

_He looked to Oshawott's right and saw Snivy, her head on the sheet's next to Oshawott, crying._

"_**You did this." **He suddenly heard another voice say. It didn't belong to either Snivy nor Ash. It belonged to... He turned to be face to face with a transparent Oshawott. A ghost Oshawott._

"_I'm sorry..." Pikachu whimpered, taking a step back, only to be held there by something else. Or rather someone. Snivy was keeping him in place with Vine Whip._

"_If you're sorry, then receive what you deserve!" Snivy hissed at him, eyes still wet. Pikachu looked forward again to see Oshawott unhook his scalchop and suddenly ignite it with a purplish hue._

"_**Shadow Blade. A move, only the dead can master." **He explained, as he thrust it into poor Pikachu's stomach, who cried out in pain. **"You think you've known suffering? From simple Team Rocket experiments? From the Red Orb? You know nothing!" **He kept repeating again and again._

"_Please... I'm sor..." He was cut off as one hit impaled into his throat._

"_**If you truly were! You would have told me before I died!" **And with one final blow, Pikachu was struck in the head..._

"AAH!" Pikachu bolted awake, accidentally letting himself out of his pokeball, and landing flat on his face on the floor. Axew had saw and laughed at him, doesn't matter how mad you are at someone, watching them make a fool out of themselves always makes you glad to see them. "Ha ha, very funny."

"You deserve a whole lot more than that, Pikachu!" Axew sneered, glaring at him. "Thanks to you, Uncle Oshawott's sick and scared of me. He won't want to play with me anymore!" Axew started to tear up a little. "I don't want to see you right now." Pikachu nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh. I only told Emolga about what happened, so don't be surprised if she hits you or something. I know I would and did." Axew warned, more as a scare tactic than anything. He then got back the apple he was eating previously.

Pikachu walked out to see the rest of the pokemon eating their own food. Cilan then approached him and paced his bowl in front of him. "Here you go, Pikachu. Eat up." Pikachu glanced at his food, and pushed it back shaking his head. "Oh... Okay I'll see if Emolga wants it." Cilan responded, a little hurt that Pikachu rejected his food.

Pikachu started to walk to Oshawott's room, until he was confronted by Emolga. "Does it make you feel big, picking on pokemon obviously weaker than you." She hissed at him. He tried to get past, but Emolga stopped him. "Sure, I may have lead him on a few times, but I never did anything to this extent. I'm not going to ask you if you're proud of yourself, since it's pretty obvious you're not."

Pikachu tried to get past, a little more roughly this time, but again Emolga stopped him. "What? Trying to hurt me now too?" Pikachu jumped back, now realising that he was trying to push her over. "As I was saying, I will ask you this. What were you thinking?" She then walked away and collected Snivy and Oshawott's food.

"I need to see Oshawott, Emolga. Alone." She glanced at him, unfriendly like, and huffed.

"I'll mention it, but good luck with getting Snivy out of there." She then turned and went towards the medical room. Pikachu sighed and looked to the others. Hell, sooner or later they were going to find out. Might as well tell them himself.

* * *

"Hey guys." Emolga said to the pair playing rock, paper, scissors. They glanced at her in shock. SHE was carrying their food in. Emolga, the girl who never did anything for herself and gets others to do it for her.

"Have I died and gone to some sick parallel universe, or is Emolga actually working?" Oshawott asked as Snivy used her vines to collect their food from the dual type pokemon.

Emolga shrugged. "I don't like seeing a sick pokemon. But this is still a rare occasion, so don't waste it." Snivy nodded, smiling a little.

"Thank you Emolga, we appreciate it. Don..." She sweat dropped at seeing Oshawott cramming a big handful of pokemon food into his mouth. Emolga giggled.

"I wonder if he's the first pokemon to have the body of an Oshawott, but the mind of a Munchlax." The girls giggled while Oshawott, too hungry to notice, carried on cramming food into his mouth. "Anyway... Pikachu asked if he could talk to you, alone, Oshawott."

"Why? And whatever the reason, tell him to get bent." Snivy replied, still having a hard time being civil around the very mention of the Electric type.

"I don't know. But I'll go..."

"Wait!" The girls turned to Oshawott in surprise. "I want to talk to Pikachu. I need to know what he thinks of this. Only then will he have ANY chance of me trusting him again."

"You WANT to trust him again?" Emolga asked, staring at the Water type like he had gone crazy.

"Pikachu was the closest thing I had to a brother. I do want to trust him and since we're team mates it would be ideal." Snivy sighed.

"I don't know... What if he hurts you again?" She asked, sceptically.

"I don't think he'd try that in here. Please Snivy." Snivy melted for his really cute, puppy eye stare.

"_Oh... I thought that was Emolga's thing!" _"Alright... But not for too long!" Oshawott smiled happily, and went back to shovelling his food down as fast as he could, while somehow enjoying the taste.

* * *

Pikachu had just explained what had happened and, low and behold, they didn't take it lightly. He even got Headbutted in the stomach by Scraggy. Her and Axew may have been kids, but they really do pack a punch!

He was just sitting outside of Oshawott's room, staring at the door. He needed to know if it's okay to go in. He soon felt a presence next to him and turned, only to look away again.

"You knew you were going to have to talk to me eventually Pikachu." Buneary said, sitting beside the mouse pokemon. "I didn't know you felt the need to protect me."

"I was scared..." Pikachu started, earning a confused look from the rabbit. "Scared that, since I showed no interest before, that you'd go straight for a pokemon that did."

"I'm more loyal than that, Pikachu." Buneary explained. "Even if Oshawott WAS flirting with me, I'd pick you any day of the week..." Buneary hesitated to add the last statement.

"But now... You're rethinking because of my actions." Pikachu carried on, noticing the hesitation. "It's fine, Buneary. I don't deserve someone as great as you."

"Pikachu... Everyone makes mistakes. No-ones perfect. I made the mistake of freezing your trainer to try and win your affection if you remember." Pikachu smiled a bit. That was definatly a highlight from the Sinnoh journey. "And that had some pretty bad knock on effects too."

"Thanks for cheering me up, Buneary. I appreciate it." Buneary nodded, getting up to talk to Pachirisu, before turning.

"Oh and we'll see how the whole, you liking me, thing turns out after Oshawott's better, okay?" She asked, kissing him quickly on the cheek, causing his already red cheeks to turn a shade redder.

"O-okay..." He replied to the retreating rabbit pokemon quietly. He then heard the doors open and saw Emolga and Snivy walk out. Snivy glaring at him.

"You have 10 minutes. And if you so much as damage a single piece of fur on his body..." Snivy started.

"We'll kick your ass. This is one of the rare moments you'll see us get along Pikachu. So you know it won't go down well on you." Emolga finished, smirking as they walked off. Pikachu thanked Emolga for convincing Snivy to let him see Oshawott in his head and walked in.

* * *

When he entered the room, he saw Oshawott lying on his bed, humming a tune. He looked and saw Pikachu, immediately dropping his good mood with a frown. Pikachu sighed and was about to jump on a chair, before Oshawott stopped him.

"Please use the other chair. Snivy sits on that one." Pikachu nodded, and jumped onto the chair Oshawott pointed to. He then cleared his throat.

"I know it won't make up for what I've done. And that you will NEVER forgive me for this. But I'm sorry. I'm really REALLY sorry..." Pikachu started to let his tears fall. "I'm SO sorry! I only meant to threaten you, yet I almost killed you! When you're up to it you can Razor Shell, Water Gun, Tackle, Aqua Jet, whatever you want! You can pound me into the Distortion World! I'm just...sorry..."

Oshawott listened to his apology with a neutral expression. He wasn't really sure what to do. He doesn't really know whether to forgive him or not. He seems sorry, but is sorry really enough? But then again, what else could Pikachu really do?

But he decided to go with Oshawott logic and picked Pikachu up by the shoulders, hugging him awkwardly. "H-hey... Calm down buddy... I'm going to be fine. Nurse Joy and Nurse Audino said so." He consoled the Electric type.

"How can you b-be hugging me?" Pikachu asked. "After everything I've done..." Oshawott interrupted.

"Everything the Druddigon did. You only did my leg in, that wouldn't have nearly caused as much damage as the overgrown lizard did. And by the by, I don't have Water Gun anymore. I learned Scald!" Oshawott declared, proud of his new skill.

"But that Druddigon wouldn't have caused you any trouble if it wasn't for me." Pikachu cried, hugging back softly. Oshawott chuckled.

"Yes he would. You really over estimate my abilities Pikachu. Now hear this from ME. The pokemon in this bed, the centre of attention right now. This. Was. Not. Your. Fault." Pikachu pulled back and stared in disbelief at him.

"H-how could it..." Oshawott shook his head.

"I'm telling you it's not your fault. It doesn't matter if the others don't believe it...and I may find it difficult to trust you at first. But in the end, I know you'd never let this happen on purpose." Pikachu's tears dried up a little.

"T-thanks... I appreciate it... But I will make it up to you."

"I can't really think of anything you could do..." Oshawott admitted, before smiling. "Oh yeah. I'd also like to thank you as well." Pikachu almost jumped at hearing that.

"For what? Putting you in the Pokemon Intensive Care Hospital Unit, or P.I.C.H.U.?" Oshawott laughed again.

"No, even if I got to see Emolga doing some work. I wanted to thank you for, well, opening my eyes." Pikachu raised his equivalent to an eyebrow. "I mean, I used to hit on every girl I see, except the one that I truly wanted. And this incident helped me realise that I was in love with Snivy."

"Snivy?" Pikachu asked, before smiling his first genuine smile in a while. "Well I think you're in there. She, unlike most of the girls you've liked before, definitely looks like she may return your feelings."

"I hope so..." He then looked at Pikachu about to say something. "What's up?"

"Well, since you seem to know a lot, can you teach me how to be flirty? I just want to seem a bit more... emotional towards Buneary." Oshawott beamed. He knew someone'd want to learn.

"Sure, let old Oshawott teach you some of the moves he learned from his old man!" He announced, happily.

* * *

ML54: I figured that chapter was sort of focused around Pikachu a little. No-one is going to forgive him immeadiatly, but time will tell if they do at all.

Turtwig: I'm sure they will. It's Pikachu.

Pikachu: I'd never do anything to hurt anyone on purpose.

ML54: That's why this is called FanFICTION. Nothing on this site is real. Anyway, review if you liked, no flaming the usual.


	3. Chapter 3

ML54: Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the late updates, it's just been getting harder to find the time to type, see I've just moved house.

Palpitoad: No one wants to hear your life story.

Axew/Scraggy: We do! We love stories!

Emolga: *sighs* kids.

ML54: Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, and don't you guys worry, summer break is just round te corner. Well, tomorrow is my last day! WHOO!

**Critical Condition part 3**

"He'll be fine Snivy." Emolga reassured the grass snake for the 8th time since they left the otter's room. Right now, the pair were just talking a few things over. Emolga had, more than once, seen Snivy's eyes drift towards the door to Oshawott's room.

"I know, but I don't trust that bastard with him." Snivy reminded her, turning away from the door. "I don't want anything else to happen to him. Oshawott's been through enough."

"Yeah..." They were silent for a minute, before Emolga piqued up. "I'm sorry." Snivy rose her equivalent of an eyebrow **(You know, to save time when I write these chapters, I'm just going to refer to the pokemon's eyebrows as a pokebrow.)**

"For what? You've been nothing but helpful." Emolga shook her head.

"No. I mean for taking advantage of him in plain view of you. I must have been a right bitch." Snivy was stunned.

"Who are you and what have you done with Emolga?" She asked, jokingly. Emolga giggled a little, before composing herself.

"No. It's still me, I'm just kind of sick of this petty rivalry. What good is it doing us?" Snivy shrugged, basically agreeing. "I just...kinda wanted to start over."

"What brought this on?" The Grass type couldn't help but ask. It's very uncharacteristic of Emolga.

"I saw what happened after Pikachu distanced himself from Oshawott...That I just think that it could happen to one of us in the future...No good can come of it." The Dual type pokemon replied, she looked at Snivy and smiled, holding her paw out. "Friends?"

The grass snake thought it over, but then smiled in reply, gripping her paw with her hand. "Friends."

* * *

"And that's everything I know, but I wouldn't use everything I just said." Oshawott quickly explained, causing Pikachu to raise a pokebrow at him. "Since I obviously failed at wooing a LOT of Pokemon, you might be better off sticking to the less forward approach."

"Thanks Oshawott. And I promise I'll make this up to you in some way, shape or form." The Electric type replied. "Now I think my 10 minutes are up so, unless I want to be beaten to the ground by Snivy and Emolga, I better mosey on out of here."

"'Mosey'? Who uses the term 'mosey' anymore?" Pikachu shrugged.

"Tauros. Ah...you'll meet them." He added, before leaving the room a little less miserable then before. Of course, only Oshawott and Buneary were talking NICELY to him, but he'll deal with that once he's finished repaying Oshawott.

He might be able to help him with his feelings for Snivy, but he figures that Oshawott would have that covered. The Water type, quite literally, wears his heart on his sleeve.

While he contemplated this, he passed Snivy as he left the room, trying his hardest to ignore the stone cold glare she sent his way. Then he walked right into the leg of his trainer, he really needs to stop before thinking.

Ash looked down to see his first pokemon, smiling a little, Ash picked him up. "I bet you went in there to apologise to Oshawott, right Pikachu?" Pikachu was surprised that Ash, THE Ash, knew what had happened between the pair without seeing it with his own eyes.

Still, Pikachu nodded. "Pika Pikapi. (Yes Ash.)" He sounded afterwards. Ash nodded to his best friend.

"Good. I'm proud of you buddy. But let this be a lesson. We never hurt our friends. So don't let this happen again, okay?" Pikachu nodded, before being put down.

Pikachu decided to go a see Piplup, who was quite pissed at him as well. He knew that Piplup and Oshawott were quite good friends, despite the silly little contests and battles they had. They were both fiercely competitive, but that's what made them click. Almost like brother and sister.

Piplup saw Pikachu walk over to her, and asked in a moody tone. "What do you want, Pikachu?"

Pikachu cleared his throat. "Well, I just want you to lead the group for now..." That got Piplup's attention. "I've known you the longest and know you can handle it. I just have to think of what I can do for Oshawott." Piplup nodded, determined.

"You bet. It's good that you're going to do something for him, maybe you should consider something to do with the Pokemon Musical. I heard that he really wanted to see it." Pikachu sighed.

"Yeah but how do I..." A lightbulb flashed in Pikachu's head, as he turned to face his trainer, who was on the phone.

* * *

"Oh Ash. It's good to hear from you again. How are you Pokemon doing?" Professor Juniper had asked on the other side of the line.

"Well...Pikachu, Tepig, Tranquil, Snivy and Scraggy are doing fine..." The Prof nodded, before realising something.

"What about little Oshawott?" Juniper had asked, curious about the otter pokemon that she had raised. Ash started to tear up, before wiping it away.

"He's in rough shape. He's in P.I.C.H.U. Right now..."

"WHAT?" He was interupted by the professor, who had yelled at the news of Oshawott. "Tell me what happened." Ash sighed and decided to tell her everything, including Pikachu's involvement.

"I see. But what possible reason could Pikachu have for distancing himself from Oshawott in the first place?" Ash thought about it. **(You know, before, I thought that deep thought from Ash would ****result in his head exploding. Ah the magic of Fanfiction.)**

"I think it started when Dawn came to travel with us. And from what I've seen, it's usually when Oshawott speaks to Buneary." He answered, having remembered a few scenarios in which Pikachu would growl at Oshawott when he pats her when the group play tag.

"Hmm... Oh! Is this Buneary special to Pikachu in anyway?" Ash scratched his head, a big question mark popping up over it.

"Um... Well Buneary has a crush on him. Does that help?" Juniper smiled, widely.

"Aw... I think Pikachu is returning those feelings Ash. Maybe Pikachu was feeling threatened by Oshawott as if he were competition." Ash held a doubtful look, he remembered that during their time in Sinnoh, Pikachu wasn't really interested in Buneary. It was actually quite sad to watch Buneary try to flirt with him, only to get nothing in response.

But, when he and Dawn had departed, he had noticed Pikachu look a little more thoughtful, closed off and even sad. Maybe it's that old saying, you never truly know you have until it's gone.

And that would explain why Pikachu was acting really protective of Buneary as well. From Team Rocket attacks, to just random wild Pokemon. Ash smirked to himself, his little Pikachu's growing up.

"Well, I'm on my way to Nimbasa City anyway. So I'll drop by and see how Oshawott's doing. And maybe take a look at this Dawn girl's Buneary?" She asked, hopefully. It's rare to find anyone with a Buneary or any foreign region Pokemon in the Unova region. Ash smiled.

"I'm sure Dawn won't mind at all. She also has a Piplup, Pachirisu and Cyndaquil here as well." The Professor had to resist the urge to jump from excitement of seeing four new Pokemon.

"That would be so great for my research, thank you. I'll be over as soon as I can." The two bid each other farewell and hung up. Ash rested his head back and saw Pikachu sitting on his lap.

"GAH! Pikachu! How long have you been there?" Ash demanded, having been scared by the mouse's sudden appearance. Pikachu didn't respond, but instead started to pull on his sleeve towards the TV. "Okay, okay. What's up buddy?"

"Pika! Pika! (Look! The Pokemon Musical!)" Ash looked at the TV screen and saw a Lillipup, Swanna, Sawk and Joltik dancing on stage to some sort of musical beat. **(I'll leave that to your imagination :P)**

"The Pokemon Musical?" Pikachu nodded, then pointed to Oshawott's room. Then mimed his fingers as a pair of feet walking across a road, then pointed to the screen again. "Um...Let me get Dawn. She's good at charades." Pikachu facepalmed as Ash had fetched Dawn, who as carrying Buneary with her.

"What's the problem Ash?" Dawn had asked, setting Buneary down next to Pikachu. Causing the latter to blush visibly and turn away, confirming Ash and Professor Juniper's theory about the pair.

"Pikachu's trying to tell me something through mime, but I can't make it out. Help?" Dawn nodded, and motioned for Pikachu to restart. So Pikachu did the same again, Buneary smiled at Pikachu's idea.

"Hm...So the first word is probably Oshawott...The second is obviously go...The third is Pokemon Musical...Oh! Oshawott must want to go to the Pokemon Musical!" Dawn declared, happy she managed to suss it out. Pikachu nodded.

"Pi! Pikachu! (Yup! Got it in one!)" Ash scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Well...I'll have to clear it with Nurse Joy, but I think that's something we'd all enjoy seeing, don't ya think Dawn?" Dawn beamed, brightly.

"Of course! I've always wanted to see the live show! All the Pokemon in their cute little outfits, singing and dancing. Just like in a Pokemon Contest, without the competitiveness. Right Buneary?" The rabbit Pokemon jumped up excitedly.

"Bun! Buneary! (You bet! It'll be tonnes of fun!)"

"Alright then, lets clear it up with Nurse Joy, then we'll find Iris and Cilan and see what they think of the idea." Dawn continued, taking Ashes hand and rushed to find the Nurse, dragging a red-faced Ash with her.

"But what if she says no?" Ash inquired, trying desperately to get his hand free.

"No need to worry! I'm sure she'll be fine with the idea, as long as an Audino comes at least." She then noticed Ash's hand clamped in her's, and she blushed in embarrassment of her brash actions. "Oops. Sorry." Ash chuckled nervously, suddenly finding the floor really interesting.

"It's fine. Let's just find Nurse Joy." Dawn agreed mutely, and the two took to a much slower pace to find the nurse. Unaware that two certain Pokemon were watching.

"Wow. That was pretty forward of Dawn. Guess she didn't think that all the way through." Buneary had said, without realising that Pikachu had heard.

"Wait...Does Dawn like Ash?" Pikachu inquired. Seeing her confused look, he clarified. "As in a relationship type style?" Buneary hesitated, before realising that he can't actually tell the person of interest Dawn's feelings if Ash can't understand mime.

"Yeah, since she had caught me I think. Maybe even before that." Buneary had explained to the yellow Pokemon. Pikachu nodded in response. "Do you think Ash feels the same?"

"I don't know. The guy hardly wears his heart on his sleeve. I mean, he's my best friend, but he's as dense as fuck when it comes to these things." Buneary giggled, causing Pikachu to grin. He loved making others happy, something he hoped Oshawott would be after his surprise.

"Yeah. Anyway, that was a sweet thing you did for Oshawott." Pikachu waved it off.

"Please. It's the LEAST I could have done. I still have a LONG way to go before he should begin trusting me again." Buneary shook her head.

"You're putting yourself down WAY too much Pikachu. But Ash and Dawn did say we were all going, so did you want to sit next to me?"

"YES!" Pikachu responded, a little TOO enthusiastically. Buneary giggle and winked at him.

"Then it's a, sort of, date. Maybe Snivy and Oshawott will treat it like that as well." Pikachu agreed with a nod of the head. Buneary then turned to see what Cyndaquil was doing.

But she paused, before saying. "And I reckon Ash probably feels the same." Pikachu tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why do you say that?" Buneary hopped closer, causing Pikachu to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Because Pokemon and humans..." She paused and quickly kissed his cheek, the same one she kissed earlier. "...are supposed to share the same feelings. So since we obviously have feelings for each other, as do Pachirisu and Buizel, then Ash and Dawn most likely fancy each other too."

Pikachu would have responded, but couldn't move the giant grin that was plastered on his face after she had kissed him. She giggled at his response, blushing slightly at her own forwardness, but felt no need to pull her fluff up again. It didn't matter if he sees it now, because he's in worse shape anyway.

* * *

"Is this the way to Amarillo!~ Every night night I've been hugging my pillow!~" Snivy sighed, smiling at the, once again, out of his mind Oshawott who had received a fresh dose of painkillers. She didn't really know why he was singing this song, or why he was singing at all. But his voice had a soothing quality to it, even when he sung upbeat songs.

"Oshawott." Oshawott stopped and looked at the entry way to his trainer there. Snivy acknowledged him to with a wave of a vine. "Hey Snivy. Keeping Oshawott safe?"

"Snivy? (Do you even need to ask?)" Snivy had replied, knowing that her trainer had no idea what she had said. He smiled and turned back to Oshawott, who was starting to comedown from the drug.

"Hey Oshawott, I heard from Pikachu that you had wanted to go and see the Pokemon Musical." Oshawott beamed and nodded, Snivy mearly smiled at his happiness. "Well then, me and Dawn cleared it up with Nurse Joy, and we're going to go next week."

"OSHA! (THANK YOU!)" Oshawott exclaimed gratefully, opening his stubby arms out for a hug. Ash, shockingly, caught on and hugged him.

"It's no problem. Make sure to thank Pikachu as well though. With out him, I wouldn't have known you wanted to go." Oshawott nodded, while Snivy shrugged. Ash had left the room, leaving Oshawott a small piece of rarecandy bar, that he gobbled down readily.

"I heard that you really wanted to go see the Musical. I heard you used to watch it all the time in Juniper's lab." Oshawott nodded, grinning excitedly.

"Yup! It's going to be AWESOME!" Then Oshawott had an idea, remember the words of the strange smudge he can't seem to remember who gave him some advice on how to tell Snivy how he felt. And asking her to be close was a good way to start. "And they have an arena that don't have any chairs so we can sit on the grass and relax. So did you, well want to sit together?" He asked, feebly, as he kept his gaze away from Snivy.

Snivy had perked up at hearing him say this. It was a small gesture, but she remembered suggesting to try and be nearer to her in subtle ways. "Sure, I'd love to Oshy." Oshawott looked up in mild surprise, before perking up 120%

"Really? Alright!" Snivy giggled. Again, the drugs hadn't completely worn off yet, so he had no idea how silly he looked, cheering for such a mild thing. But still, he was cute. Like she hadn't already mentioned that.

But he was.

* * *

ML54: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I may try to focus the next one on how Oshawott and Axew's friendship is going to sustain itself.

Axew: Uncle Oshawott is no wimp! He'll get over it! Then we can play tag!

ML54: Um...Sure, whatever you say Axew. Review please. And I may even try an odd shipping, bu it does exsist. And I hope you Pearlshippers liked it as well. No flames!


	4. Chapter 4

ML54: *yawn* I know it's late, but I was excited by the prospect of promoting a new pairing. Although, I may have gender bended. I don't know, I haven't watched the series.

Pansage:*Looks irritated* We're trying to sleep!

Noctowl: I'm not. I want to read this. But why aren't I in any of these fics.

ML54: *shrugs* Never found a way to put you in there. Oh well, disclaimer Darkrai.

Darkrai: ML54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Critical Condition pt.4**

"I mean, why would he be so mean to Uncle Oshawott?" Axew asked his best friend, Scraggy. Right now the pair were sitting outside by the edge of the river, occasionally splashing each other with the crystal clear liquid.

You see, Nimbasa City had a river running through it's centre, so had decided to move the Pokemon Centre there, so the Pokemon could go out their and play. Scraggy nodded. "I know, he's being so...unPikachuish." She replied to her first and best friend. "But I heard that he got Ash to take us to the Pokemon Musical." Axew tilted his head to the side.

"What's a Pokemon Musical?" Scraggy scratched her head in confusion.

"You know, I'm not quite sure. Maybe we should ask Uncle Oshawott. I mean, he wanted to see it." Axew sighed, sadly, looking at his reflection in the river.

"He's scared of me, Scrags, he'd scream at me to leave him alone before answering a question." Axew let a tear slide. "He hates me now."

Scraggy looked at the little Dragon type with sympathy. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He was just in a funny Oshawott mode. I'm sure calm Oshawott will talk to you." Axew perked up a bit with this news.

"You really think so?" He asked, hopefully. When Scraggy nodded, he then drew her in for a hug. "Thanks Scrags!"

Scraggy just stood there, frozen in place with a flustered look on her face. The two were close, yes, but they haven't actually hugged before. Her heart had started to pound a bit more than usual, more so then when she's training. Her face, she swears, is going a shade more red than yellow as well.

Though, despite how uncomfortable she felt, she was disappointed when he pulled away. Like as if Ash had given her a new toy, then took it off her again. Obviously he'd never do that, but that's how it felt. "Come on! Let's see if Uncle Oshawott's out of his loopy mode!" Axew cheered, forgetting he was sad only a moment ago.

Scraggy shook the thought from her head, she's not a big thinker, she'd be pooped if she started now!

* * *

"Now Piplup, you make sure everyone's okay while we talk to the guys at the Pokemon Musical Parlour okay?" Dawn asked her starter Pokemon, who nodded with a salute, indicating that she understood her trainer.

"C'mon Dawn, I'm sure Piplup will be fine." Ash reassured her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the penguin Pokemon.

A very red faced Dawn smiled bashfully at Piplup and waved. "See you later Piplup!" Piplup saluted again, and went to check on the others.

"How comes YOU get to be leader?" Cyndaquil asked, jealous of Piplup's new authority position. Piplup smirked back.

"Because I've been with Dawn since the beginning, and you're still a child." Cyndaquil looked in disbelief.

"You're only TWO years older than me! And I'm sixteen!" Piplup just rubbed his head, smiling mockingly.

"Go play with Axew and Scraggy while I handle the grown-ups okay?" Cyndaquil felt a vein pop out of his head, and went to see Tepig. Them both being Fire types, they made friends pretty quickly.

* * *

"Sunshine, Lollipops and, Rainbows everything that's wonderful is what I feel when, we're together!~~" Emolga sung to herself. She was in a better mood and determined to start doing stuff for herself. She knew that she couldn't just get ANY random male to do what she wants him to do. Or he might want to uphold her to her end of the bargain.

She shivered at the thought, she really didn't want to go there. She shook the thought from her head, and found an apple tree. Problem, she was hungry. Solution, get an apple. Challenge, do it herself.

She figured she could just fly up and get it, only problem was, how was she going to carry it back down again. She glanced to her left and saw a male Pansear, who could easily climb the tree and claim it for her. She then glanced in the hospital window and saw Snivy watching her.

She shook the Pansear out of her head. She could do this herself!

She puffed up her cheeks, concentrating on the stem of the Apple, when she realised that she had no elemental FOCUSED attacks! She only had Volt Switch, Discharge, Attract and Acrobatics! None of those would help!

She shook the thought away and let out the breath she took in with a sigh. She saw a small stone and remembered how Oshawott used to get apples for her by throwing his scalchop at it's stem. She smiled brightly and picked it up.

She focused on the stem, and threw the stone at it. Dam! It missed. How did Oshawott make it look so EASY. She tried again, but missed. Again, again, again. But to no success. She fell back, exhausted. Looked like she was going to wait til dinner...

...until a small Flamethrower hit the stem and the apple landed on another Pokemon's back.

Emolga looked back and saw Tepig offer her the apple. "If you wanted the apple, you could have just asked." Tepig mentioned, smiling friendlily at the Dual type Pokemon. Emolga sighed.

"I know, but I'm trying to release my dependence on other Pokemon doing work for me. You see, I'm trying to get along with Snivy, but that won't happen until I start doing things for myself." Tepig stared, bewildered at what had just left her lips.

"Who are you and what have you done with Emolga?" Tepig announced, shaking slightly. Emolga glared, half-heartedly at him.

"Why has everyone been saying that? I just want to...feel a little more useful. I mean, I'm not even useful as a battler. All I do is Volt Switch for Excadrill or Axew." Tepig saw her glare turn into a sad frown. "I just sort of feel like a lazy bad-guy."

"Aww come on. You're not lazy, you just...don't like to do things that much." She glared again.

"That's just lazy put in a nicer way!" She snapped. Tepig chuckled nervously.

"Just a joke! Just a joke! Anyway, there's no way any of us felt you were lazy. I mean, it has to take some effort to actually USE attract. I can't do that." Emolga's spirit was lifted a little at his words.

"Really?" Tepig, using his tail, sliced the apple in two, and pushed a half to Emolga.

"Really. Now eat up and I'll help you!" Emolga looked stunned for a moment.

"Ironic how I need someone to teach me how to be independent." Tepig chortled slightly.

"Too bad humans can't understand Pokemon. You could have made quite a comedian." Emolga felt a small blush rise to her cheeks at receiving a compliment from a non-attacted Pokemon. It was flattering that her sense of humour was seen over her looks for once.

* * *

Snivy had left Oshawott's room for the moment to help Piplup handle everyone. Sure, she trusted that Piplup could handle this herself, but a helping hand wouldn't go a miss. Plus she DID have go pee, real bad. She had been holding it in, staying by Oshawott. But even she had limits.

Scraggy and Axew saw her, and quickly caught her. "Snivy!" Snivy sighed, and crossed her legs as to not accidentally let any out.

"What is it you two? I really have to go!" The two saw her pained look and decided to make this short.

"We were just going to see Uncle Oshawott and were wondering if you'd mind." The Grass type nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind. Someone needed to keep him company. Just try not to set him off, he just came down from his drugs." The two thanked her, as Snivy rushed outside to find a tree or bush or ANYTHING.

"C'mon Axy, she said it was okay." Scraggy had said, but Axew was stuck to the spot, fretting going in there in fear of how Oshawott will react. The Dual type Pokemon grabbed his paw in reassurance.

"He'll be fine. Just don't sit TOO close and he'll be fine, okay?" Axew turned away, blushing a bit when she grabbed his paw. He didn't know why, but he felt stronger holding her hand. Like he could stand up to anything.

"Okay, Scrags." Axew responded, fired up all of a sudden. Scraggy grinned and started to walk in with him.

* * *

Oshawott heard his door open and turned in surprise, thinking it was Snivy. She can't have checked on Piplup and went to pee this quickly, could she? That thought was terminated when he saw the two youngest Pokemon of the group walk in. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to ask you if you were okay?" The Water type nodded, grinning when he spotted their clasped paws.

"I'm doing just fine. What about you two? How are you LovePidgey doing?" The two blushed, uncontrollably at that comment.

"What are you talking about Uncle Oshawott?" Axew asked with his head down to hide his reddened face.

"Yeah...We aren't LovePidgey!" Scraggy argued, yet her chest had started to feel a little heavy after saying that, though she had no idea why.

"Than why are you holding hands?" The two looked at their paws, tightly held by the other's. Had they been holding hands the entire trip into Oshawott's room.

"GAH!" They both exclaimed simultaneously retracting their paw from the other, both feeling slightly cold without the other's touch.

Oshawott laughed at their situation, before calming down. "Sorry, I was only teasing. Anyway I was just about to try and get some sleep. I don't want to, but Nurse Joy said to. So, anything else?"

"Yeah!" Axew replied, jumping up on the chair next to Oshawott, while Oshawott slightly shuffled to the opposite side. This disheartened Axew a little, but at least Oshawott hadn't started screaming. "What's a Pokemon Musical?"

Oshawott put a paw to his chin in thought. How to explain this? "Well, it's sort of like... You remember when Iris had that radio, and you danced along to it?" Axew nodded, eyes sparkling. He enjoyed that day. "Well it's sort of like tat, only there's a sort of story told in the music and dancing as well. But we can't just join in. We sit and watch, but it's fantastic to see. I know you'll enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks Uncle Oshawott!" Axew replied, happily hugging his, sort of, family figure. Oshawott repressed a cry of terror for the younger Pokemon's feelings, hugging back.

"Any time, Axew." Scraggy nodded to the little Dragon type to let go, and so he did. She gave him a hug as well, before unconsciously taking Axew's paw again and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Snivy left the bush as soon as she was done, brushing a twig off of her face. She wouldn't have gotten as tangled behind a tree, she knows, but in the bush there was a less likely chance of someone seeing her. She didn't like to go in front of others.

She walked over to where Tepig and Emolga were talking about something. "Just remember that, when you're asking for something, you don't necessarily have to ask a guy. I mean, have you ever asked Snivy, Tranquil or even Scraggy to help before."

"I don't think so..." Emolga started. "Which is a shame, because Tranquil could teach me how to use Air Cutter. That should help in the collecting of snacks for myself."

"Good plan." Tepig replied, smiling to her, causing her to go a little bit red in the face. Shocking Snivy a little. Emolga NEVER blushed around anyone before. Why now? And why Tepig of all Pokemon? No offence to Tepig, but there were plenty of guys here. Pansage, Cyndaquil, Dwebble, Pikachu hell not even Oshawott could embarrass her to red.

Nevertheless, Snivy left them alone with a small smirk. She knew Emolga would find some SHE'D like one day, who's she to judge? And Tepig may be greedy and a little stupid, but he's reliable and strong. Emolga did well to pick him.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Scraggy bounded up to her. "Snivy. Can I talk to you?" Snivy was a little surprised that Axew wasn't with her, but nodded. "Alone?"

"Why alone?" Snivy replied, curiously.

"It's a secret." Scraggy nervously said, twiddlling her fingers. The grass snake sighed and nodded. She wanted to get back to Oshawott's room to make sure he was sleeping. He's not usually one for doing what he's told unless it was for battling purposes.

"Okay, we'll go over there." Snivy finally replied, pointing to the wall of the Pokemon Centre behind a big tree, now noticing that it would have been the perfect place to piss in privacy. Meh, too late now.

Once out of sight, Scraggy let out a sigh. "I think I might be sick." Immediately, the Grass type dropped all her previous annoyance.

"Oh dear. Are you okay?" Snivy sure as Hell didn't want another team mate in the P.I.C.H.U. Scraggy nodded.

"Yeah, but not a bad sick. It's like a good kind of sick." Okay, that was strange, Snivy rose her pokebrow at the Dual type Pokemon, who was fiddling with the edge of her pants nervously.

"What do you mean Scraggy? That last bit didn't make much sense."

"Well...I get these Butterfrees in my stomach...And my heart keeps beating harder ad faster...My mind goes a bit numb when I think about something particular...And my face feels hot...I don't know what's going on?" Snivy thought about the strange symptoms until it hit her.

"_That's exactly how I feel around Oshawott! Scraggy has a crush? Only one way to be sure."_ "Scraggy, what do you think about when your mind goes numb?" Scraggy avoided Snivy's eyes. "I promise I won't tell." She added to soothe the Fighting-Dark type.

"W-well. I think about...A-Axew..." At the thought of the little Dragon type, Scraggy immediately blushed really badly, and pulled her pants over her face to hide it from Snivy.

"So, what you're saying is, that you have a crush on Axew?" The grass snake asked, only to be confirmed when Scraggy nodded. _"Wow! It's not Valentines Day for another three months, yet he's been around!" _Snivy declared in her head, thinking about all of the new crushes about the group.

First, her and Oshawott. Then Pikachu and Buneary. Followed by Emolga and Tepig. And now Scraggy and Axew. She can't say it was bad, mainly because it wasn't, but she had to wonder when their lives had started to be taken control by Mespirit.

She shook the thought from her head and used her vines to lower Scraggy's arms. "Don't worry Scraggy. I'm sure Axew has a crush on you too. I mean, you are his best friend."

"Are best friends supposed to feel this way?" Scraggy asked. Snivy bit her tongue at the simple, yet difficult question.

"Well, no. But when you feel like that, you're building up something even stronger than any friendship." Scraggy's eyes gleamed in the prospect at being closer to Axew than a friend.

"Really?" The Grass type nodded, while rubbing her shoulder with her hand.

"Really."

* * *

ML54: I liked the pairing. It's cute.

Ash: I liked it too! And it's about time you had a story where we weren't killed for reasons that you were too lazy to write about.

ML54: Yeah. My bad. I did feel bad for killing you guys about twelve times, so I decided to do this one.

Snivy: Review please, but no flamers. Flamers will be burned!


	5. Chapter 5

ML54: Here's a new chapter. But I'm not too sure about it. I think it's fine, but I don't think it's my best work.

Totodile: Ahh, let the readers decide. I thought it was fine too.

Darkrai: *shrugs* Well, it's something.

ML54: *Sighs* I hope it;s good enough and I don't confuse anyone. I think some of it moves a bit fast. Team Rocket, disclaimer.

Team Rocket: ML54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Critical Condition pt.5  
**

The group of four trainers had just gotten their stuff, ready to go to the Pokemon Musical Hall. Dawn was just finishing talking to Piplup. "So Pikachu's standing down, huh?" Iris asked, hearing what Dawn was saying. **(The stuff she said in the previous chapter.)**

Cilan nodded. "I guess it's for the best. From what I've seen, the other Pokemon don't seem to be trusting him right now." Iris agreed, looking down to see Pikachu and Buneary there.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" The dragon tamer demanded as Ash and Dawn walked up to them.

"Pika pika pikachu. (We wanted to see the Musical Hall.)" Pikachu had said, even though they had no idea what he was saying.

"Bun bun buneary! (I told Piplup that we'd be with you!)" Buneary chirped as well, jumping into Dawn's arms, rubbing her head under Dawn's chin. "Buun. (Pleease.)"

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as well. "I guess they want to come." Ash commented.

"You know, for once, I think Ash might be right." Ash scowled at Iris's comment, but grinned at Pikachu.

"Well have you guys told Piplup?" The yellow mouse nodded to his trainer. "Then it's okay with me. Pikachu apologised to Oshawott earlier."

"It wasn't entirely Pikachu's fault so I guess, with Pikachu being a lot happier, that Oshawott forgave him." Dawn hugged Buneary a little, before putting her down. "Well, if you guys want to, it's okay with us."

"Sure. We'd need them just in case Team Rocket decided to attack." The others agreed with Cilan, before they started to move, Pikachu jumping next to Buneary. Wanting to be closer to her.

"Pikachu pi? Pika. (I wonder where the trio of lovable nincompoops are anyway? I haven't seen them for, at least, three days.)" Buneary put a paw to her chin, cutely in his eyes, pondering that idea.

"Buneary. (No idea.)"

* * *

"How did we LOSE THEM?!" A long red haired woman wearing a white uniform with a red 'R' on the chest screamed at a white cat like Pokemon, who shrugged.

"I dunno. Dat guy sed dis here gizmo would find dem in no time." A blue haired man, with a male version of the woman's uniform sighed.

"And this is where they are? In a big, dark cave in the middle of the Dessert Resort?" The Pokemon, Meowth, shrugged his shoulders.

"If dat's wat it says, dat's wat it says James." James sighed, swiping the device from Meowth's paw.

"Jessie. Which of the twerp's Pokemon's signal are we trying to follow?" The woman, Jessie, shrugged.

"I don't know. Meowth works all the gadgets." Both their gazes fell on Meowth, who was scratching the back of his head.

"I tink we were following dat purple tweoip's Axew." He pointed in the cave. "And wit how young dat pokemon is, he could be in dere!" The other two nodded, pulling a net out of seemingly no where, meh details.

"LET'S GO!" The three called, rushing in there. There was a pause for about three seconds before they ran out in terror as a large, light green bipedal Pokemon with a red razor like appendage in it's mouth.

"Meowth! I think you were following it's mother!" Meowth started panicking, looking to his device for guidance as to why it wasn't working.

"OH! It follows da strongest signal for dat Pokemon's species!" The massive beast, a Haxorus, charged a beam of yellow in it's mouth, before firing the hyper beam at the intruders.

The explosion caused the three to be fired into the air. "We didn't even get to the twerps this time!" James complained, running his gloved hand through his hair.

"Maybe I shouda read the instwuctions for dis ting before use..." Meowth pondered. "And I sort of wish we got gas for our jetpacks..." He continued, looking at the fuel gauge to the jetpacks they use instead of this happening. Jessie sighed.

"It's really coulda, woulda, shoulda with us. But it usually ends up like this..."

"...LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAIIIIINNNN!" They faded into the air as a large twinkle flashed in the sky.

* * *

Pikachu's ear twitched as they said this. "Pika? (Did you hear that?)" He asked the rabbit Pokemon, continuing forward.

Buneary turned in confusion. "Bun? (Hear what?)" Pikachu faced her, before shaking his head.

"Pika pika. (Ah probably nothing important.)" He, subtly, moved a little closer to Buneary. "Pi pikachu. (You look really nice today.)" Buneary looked back, shocked at what Pikachu said, yet really flattered.

"Buneary? (Really?)" Pikachu nodded, letting out a 'yes' in his head. Happy to know that Oshawott's flirting tips were working.

"Pika. Pikachu, chu pika. (Yup. But I shouldn't be surprised, you always look beautiful.)" Pikachu had continued, causing her to blush visibly, yet she had that adorable little smile on her face.

"Neary. (Thank you.)" She replied, clasping his paw with hers.

"Aww..." Dawn let out, looking at the rodent like Pokemon. "They're just SO cute..." She had said to the others, Pikachu and Buneary not really taking any notice of them.

"Yeah. Too bad Ash. Pikachu got a girlfriend before you did." Iris grinned, receiving a glare from the black haired trainer.

"No need to be mean about it Iris." Dawn had piqued in, defending Ash. She'd been doing that a lot, Iris had noticed. She had guessed it was just a good friendship between them before. But now she sees through the little façade.

Dawn had a, big time, crush on Ash. Iris felt sort of bad for her really. She knew Ash was her friend, but he was as blind as a Zubat when it came to love and stuff. Cilan saw through it too, however, and decided to talk to Ash about it later.

"Chiko! (Help!)" The group had heard. They looked to the left and saw a little green, quadrupedal Pokemon wit a large leaf on her head run away from an orange haired man in a sort of knights suit.

"Get back here!" He called to the Pokemon. "We've freed you from captivity and now you can help us!" The little green Pokemon jumped as the man was about to grab him, and into Dawn's arms.

"Chiko! Chikorita! (Please! Help me he's a lunatic!)" The group of four looked at the man and instantly recognised the uniform.

"Team Plasma!" The group had said, the rabbit and mouse saying so in their own tongue.

"Hm...Who are you three? And why are you meddling in the affairs of the greater good!" Ash stepped forward, clenching his fist, Pikachu letting Buneary's paw to copy that motion.

"It doesn't matter who we are! What are you doing to this Chikorita?!" Ash had responded, snarling a little at the end.

"Pika! (Yeah!)" The man pulled out a pokeball and smirked.

"That's none of you're concern. But I will be taking her back. As well as the Pikachu and Buneary! Three rare Pokemon to help in Pokemon liberation! Krokorok! Go!" Ash cursed under his breath as the black and brown striped alligator Pokemon materialised in front of the knight.

"Drat! Too bad Snivy, Oshawott and Scraggy aren't here." Dawn then stepped forward, holding the Chikorita close. Buneary bouncing in front of Pikachu as well.

"No need to worry Ash, I've got this one!" She declared, boldly, the Chikorita using her vines to hug Dawn.

"CHIKA! (THANK YOU!)" Buneary smiled back at the new Pokemon's cuteness, before glaring at the Ground-Dark dual type Pokemon.

"Buneary bun! (You're going down!)"

"Krokorok! Use Dark Pulse!" The Krokorok nodded, before firing the black wave of energy at Buneary.

"Buneary! Use Bounce over the Dark Pulse! Then use Ice Beam!" With about as much grace as a ballerina, Buneary sprung into the air, spinning over the dark beam of energy, before gathering ice blue energy between her ears and firing the frozen beam at the unfortunate reptilian Pokemon. Who fainted upon getting struck.

"Grrr... Krokorok return!" A red beam of light was released from his pokeball and the fainted Pokemon was no longer there. "Alright! You win this round! But we'll liberate your Pokemon soon!" With that, the ginger man threw an orb on the ground, releasing grey smoke.

Immediately Pikachu went over and held Buneary, making sure the Plasma Grunt didn't try to pull a fast one.

Once the smoke cleared the group of, now seven, saw that he was gone. "What an anti climax!" Cilan laughed, causing the others to chuckle too. "All that boasting about stealing our Pokemon and his was knocked out after one hit!"

"Yeah! What a kid!" Iris agreed, looking to the little Chikorita affectionately rubbing her head into Dawn's arm. "Aww. I think Chikorita likes you Dawn."

"Yeah. But that guy said he 'freed' this Pokemon." Ash had reminded them. "She's probably already got a trainer."

"Chiko. (No I don't.)" She had replied to Ash's suggestion, shaking her head to make sure he understood. She then continued rubbing her head into Dawn's arms. "Chika chika chikori. (I want to stay with you you're nice.)"

"Buneary! (You bet she is!)" The group heard Buneary say, looking down to see the pair of Pokemon, arms round each other's waists.

"AWW! Where's the camera?!" Dawn demanded, before seeing a flash. The six looked, seeing none other than Ash holding the camera. Smirking.

"There. My mom wanted a picture of Pikachu with his GIRLfriend." He teased Pikachu successfully. Pikachu just blushing, but smiling uncomfortably.

"Make sure to make a few copies. My mom wanted Buneary with Pikachu as well." Dawn had inputted, before remembering the Grass type in her arms. "Oh right! You wanted to come with me?"

The Chikorita nodded, enthusiastically. "Okay, hop on in!" She cheerfully agreed, pulling a pokeball out of her pocket. **(I forgot to mention that Dawn's appearance is the same as on the game Pokemon Platinum. So she has the red coat. Perfect for the Unova region's cold weather.)**

"Chika! (Yay!)" The red beam absorbed the Grass type. The pokeball didn't even need to twitch for the group to know that Dawn had caught Chikorita.

"I guess that Chikorita must be young." Cilan had stated, causing the others to look at him curiously. "That must be why she trust Dawn's appearance and texture without a deep look into her flavour so quickly."

"All I know is that I finally have a Grass type in my team now!" Dawn answered back, ecstatic about her newly acquired Pokemon. "But I wonder where she came from? Chikorita's aren't found in the Unova region wild and Chikorita said she didn't have a trainer."

"Maybe Team Plasma have branches in the Johto region as well." Iris had suggested, glaring at the ground.

"Maybe we should call Professor Elm and see if aything happened at his lab. He's usually the oblivious type." Ash commented, the group of six continuing to the Musical Hall.

* * *

"Alright." Tranquil had said to Emolga. The two girls and Tepig were at the apple tree and Tranquil was trying to teach Emolga how to use Air Cutter. "All you have to do is flap your wing in a sort of slashing motion." To emphasise her point, she dragged her wing to the side slowly.

The Dual type nodded and copied her. "Good. Now a bit faster." Tepig had inputted on the side lines. Emolga nodded again, copying said motion, a gust of air being blown with it.

"Almost there Emolga." Emolga was starting to get a little bit excited. Learning a new trick was always fun. She'd have to show Iris once she gets back. She threw her wing was more and a shining, stronger wind current blew with it, hitting the tree wobbly.

"YES! Got it!" Tranquil smiled at her excitement. Then giggled once she had hugged Tepig. "Did you see that! Our specoes can't usually learn Air Cutter but I aced it!"

The Fire type blushed at the contact, having not been in this kind of situation before. Not even with his own mother! But still grinned like his trainer would. "You bet. That was awesome."

Soon the flying squirrel calmed down and saw what she had accidentally done. She flustered and quickly jumped off him, despite not wanting too, and wrapped her wings over her face. "S-sorry about that. I-I got excited."

"I'd say." Pachirisu said, bounding over to them. "I felt the shock wave from that Air Cutter from over there!" She had continued, pointing over to the table that Pansage, Excadrill, Piplup and Stunfisk were resting.

"Hey. When did Stunfisk get here?" Tranquil had asked, curiously. He had been transferred to Professor Juniper a week ago since he had a fever.

"This morning before breakfast." The trio looked at the, suddenly down, land squirrel. "I-I've got to go. Just thought I'd say congrats on the new move Emolga." With that, she took off.

"What was that about?" Tepig had asked, causing the other two to look to him. "Did she have a sudden mood swing or something?" Emolga was concerned too. Her species were quite similar to Pachirisu's so she felt a sort of connection between them. So she felt that something was wrong.

"Hey Tepig. Mind if we practice a bit more later? I just want to talk to Pachirisu a little bit more." He rose a pokebrow at Emolga's strange request but saw no harm. She had the move down, she only needed to control it better.

"Okay. See ya later." Emolga smiled to him, gratefully, and set out to find the blue and white squirrel.

It didn't really take her long to find Pachirisu though. She hadn't gone far, literally through one bush. But what Emolga saw broke her heart a little.

Pachirisu was crying. A lot. She had her paws over her eyes, her sobs matching the volume of the flowing river next to her. Emolga wondered what was causing this and decided to find out. She couldn't ignore it! Snivy wouldn't, Pikachu wouldn't...No-one would.

"Pachirisu..." She called gently, scared of frightening the fragile girl in front of her. Pachirisu refused to look up, but Emolga approached anyway. Statistically knowing that the Electric type was unlikely to attack her. "Hey come on... It's okay..."

When Emolga was close enough, she was suddenly tackled into a hug by the land based Pokemon. The flying squirrel cried out as she was suddenly used as a tissue for the rivers of tears flowing from her friend's eyes.

She briefly wondered if the river here was actually Pachirisu's tears, but decided not to make stupid jokes right now. She hugged back, rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh...Shh...It's okay. Want to tell me about it?"

Pachirisu sniffed, letting out one last sob before coughing a little. "I-I miss him..." She managed to choke out.

"Who?" Emolga had asked, not letting go yet.

"Buizel." She answered, loosening to pull away slightly. "You wouldn't know him. He's on Ash's team. I don't know where he is...but I just want to see him again!" Soon her tears started to flow again and buried her face into Emolga's shoulder. "I love him! I love him SO much! So much it HURTS to be away from him!"

Emolga just sat there, letting Pachirisu vent out her sadness with questions like 'why did Dawn have to trade him?' and 'Why did Ash and Dawn separate in the first place?'. She decided to just comfort her by being there.

* * *

"Snivy?" The Grass type heard Oshawott say, looking at her through squinted eyes. Obviously he just woke up. "Can you get some water for me please?" She nodded, using a vine to grab the plastic cup of liquid left by one of the Audino.

"Here you go Oshy." Oshawott nodded, gratefully, before grabbing the water and gulping down. When he was finished Snivy took the empty plastic cup from him and put it on the shelf she found it.

"Thank you Snivy...How's everyone doing?" Snivy shrugged.

"Fine. Scraggy's got a crush on Axew, Emolga's got a crush on Tepig, Stunfisk is back here and the trainers left with Pikachu and Buneary to the Pokemon Musical Hall." Oshawott's eyes widened.

"How long have I been asleep?" Snivy giggled a bit, before there was a knock on the door. They turned and saw Piplup there holding two muffins.

"Hey guys. Pansage made these for us when Nurse Joy let him help her in the kitchen." The two rose a pokebrow.

"I thought Cilan did the cooking. Pansage did this himself?" Snivy had asked, collecting the treats from the penguin. Handing one to Oshawott, who had stuffed the thing in his mouth. Piplup sweat dropped at the sight of her fellow Water type.

"Remind me not to challenge him to an eating contest. He'd eat his AND my food before I even got a bite in." Snivy grinned, shaking her head, while Oshawott took no notice.

"Yeah, yeah. Just you wait til I get out of this bed. I'll beat ya at anything." Piplup smirked back, glaring playfully.

"Just you try! Just cause you got hurt, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Snivy sighed and just sat down, nibbling her muffin and closing her eyes. These two would seriously compete with each other until the end, she supposed. She, at first, wondered why Oshawott didn't flirt with Piplup when they first met, Piplup was a pretty girl, but now she knows why. They were just TOO competitive for each other. Oh well, less competition for her.

"We'll see...In four weeks time! You are going DOWN!" Oshawott playfully commented, beating his scalchop proudly with his good flipper like paw.

"Sure, whatever you say." Piplup, sarcastically, replied. She left the room after, but paused and turned. Her eyes losing their competitiveness. "But it's great to see you getting better Oshawott. Just don't disappoint me when you get out of here."

Oshawott nodded, smiling back as she left. He then turned and saw that Snivy had fallen asleep. He felt himself stare at her sleeping form. _"How long was I arguing for? She really is gorgeous though. I can't believe I've never noticed before. She even sleeps gracefully, as well as battle and talk." _The otter thought to himself, heart fluttering thinking about her.

She suddenly shivered slightly, bringing her tail round to try and cover herself up. Oshawott frowned, before pulling his covers over her, so that the pair was covered, but Snivy was still in the chair.

He sighed, seeing that he had very little cover left. He tried thinking of a solution that doesn't involve freezing one of them. _"Snivy's been keeping me safe since I got here. What kind of ungrateful Pokemon would I be if I left her to freeze?! Plus those hospital chairs are REALLY uncomfortable." _

Then an idea struck him. Now, if he were in his right of mind, he might not have done this. But since he hasn't really EVER had a right of mind, he used as much strength as he could, and pulled Snivy into the bed with him.

Now she wasn't that hard to bring up. She weighed next to nothing. So, as it turns out, Oshawott used TOO much strength and pulled her into his chest. He blushed greatly, and even more so when she started to snuggle into his blue fur as well. He shuddered at the feeling of her smooth skin on his fur.

He also noticed something that didn't bother him NEARLY as much as he thought it would. Her hand was resting on his scalchop. Right in the centre. Oshawotts and all of their evolutions were very protective of there scalchops, so only those they love and trust the most can so much as graze it.

He smiled brightly. This meant that, for once, he knew what was going on in his head. He was really, truly 100% in love with Snivy. But, then again, he'd let her USE it if need be. And that's love to Oshawotts.

He wrapped his good arm round her slender frame and let his eyelids droop. He knows that he's in for an earful or slap from her later but, at this moment in time, he didn't really care. He just felt warmer and safer in Snivy's arms.

He noticed that Snivy was mumbling a bit in her sleep. "O...Tha...We..." Oshawott rose a pokebrow at her noises. Not really making much sense to him. Until he heard this. "I love you too Oshawott..."

His eyes had snapped open, but made sure to suppress a gasp or any movement, to make sure she still slept. Snivy seemed to look a lot more content now, rubbing her head up to his chin. He blushed further.

She LOVED him! She really loved him? Or did she just dream that, not actually having any control of the Cresselia blessed realm. But he knew that she never lied. No matter what. And dreams usually have ties with the World around said person casting these hallucinations.

He smiled, safe in the knowledge that he knew she loved him back. He decided to tell her he loved her at the Musical. He just hoped it would be a romance one. He prayed to Arceus, Mew, Ho-oh...Hell even Darkrai and Giritina that it was a romance Musical. It would set the mood perfectly!

He let his lips curl upwards, rubbing his head into hers, letting his eyes droop as he entered his own realm of imagination.

* * *

ML54: I REALLY hope you guys liked this. I really wanted to put Chikorita in this so Cyndaquil has a pairing!

Mew: You really are a fluffy case, aren't you? This story has FIVE pairings already. Now you've implied a sixth and planned a seventh!

ML54: Yeah, which is sort of one of the reasons why I think I lost everyone. Hopefully I haven't. Anyway please review.

Meowth: But don't flame. Or we'll steal your Pokemon!


	6. Chapter 6

****ML54: I don't know whether this seems rushed or not. I really hope it doesn't.

Cyndaquil: Just get on with it!

ML54: Why are you in such a bad mood?

Pachirisu: He lost a bet wit Piplup, so he had go out dress in a hula skirt and siren on his head.

ML54: I'm not even going to ask. Disclaimer Iris.

Iris: ML54 doesn't own Pokemon. If he did, he'd have Mew and Celebi appearing in the series more often.

**Critical Condition pt.6**

"Hello! And welcome to the Pokemon Musical Hall! The place of dreams and wonders!" A man dressed in a black tuxedo with a black moustache and sunglasses introduced in the regularly, needlessly dramatic fashion. The group of four sweat dropped while Pikachu and Buneary had to stifle their giggles.

"Um...Thanks. I guess?" Iris had replied to the strange man. He grinned, then glanced at the pair of Pokemon at the trainer's feet.

"Oh! Aren't those two simply darling! Oh whose are they?!" He had, excitedly, inquired. Picking up Pikachu. Ash panicked when he saw his cheeks start to crackle with sparks. Only Buneary having the sense to back up behind a conveniently placed rock.

"Um sir. I really woul..." Ash was interrupted by Pikachu.

"PIKA! (THUNDERBOLT!)" Suddenly everyone but Buneary, who was safely behind the rock, and Chikorita who was in her pokeball were zapped by the peeved Electric Type. **(I miss the old episodes were Pikachu would do that, so I had him do it here for kicks! :D)**

"Ow...Why are the cute ones always so strong?" The stranger had asked himself, letting the mouse go before falling over backwards with everyone else. Buneary hopped out and latched her paw with Pikachu's to try and calm him down.

"Pika pikapichu?! (What is it with everyone wanting to pick me up?!)" He ranted on as the others got over the shock, surprisingly quickly, the Pokemon trainer apologising immediately.

"I'm really sorry sir! Pikachu just likes to be asked before someone picks him up!"

"Oh it's okay. I should have been more careful. Anyways I should probably introduce myself. My name is Francis Musister. Owner of the Pokemon Musical hall!" The strangely last named man had cheerful forgiven them. "So you must be here to watch a Musical, am I right?"

"Well, half right." Dawn admitted, sheepishly. "You see one of our Pokemon, Oshawott, really wants to see the Musical. But he's going to be in P.I.C.H.U. for a while..."

"Oh dear, what on Earth happened to the poor thing?" The man had interrupted, curious about Oshawott.

"A Druddigon tried to eat him, but Snivy and Pikachu managed to find him before that happened." Cilan answered.

"So we were wondering if we and our Pokemon could come see it next week." Francis nodded, a big grin plastered to his face.

"Of course! Of course! It's always free of charge!"

"If it's always free of charge. How do you make any money?" Iris asked, head tilted slightly.

"We have a lot of sponsors who pay us to advertise for them. It's a lot simpler that way." Francis answered back, taking a book out. "Now I'd like your names and an estimate of how many Pokemon you'll be bringing. It's not a number you'll have to live by, but it'd be easier to sort out how much of a space you'll need."

* * *

"Axew! What are you doing?!" Scraggy screamed, seeing Axew balance on a stick just jutting out over the river. He turned to her and pointed at a fruit on the end of the stick.

"I saw that Apple over there and thought you might like it! You said you were hungry!" Scraggy made a sort of between face at the new information. On one hand, she was really touched that he'd go to so much trouble just for her. On the other, he was basically committing suicide by attempting this!

"Axew! I'm not that hungry! Come back!" The young Dragon Type just shook his head, stepping forward a little bit more.

"No, if you're hungry you should eat! I'm almost there anyway!" He yelled back, about 5 steps away from the red orb. But as he took the next step...

...the stick snapped.

Axew flailed as his only support suddenly vanished and he fell into the fast flowing river. Luckily he managed to grab the apple to keep himself a float. But he was still flowing away. "AXEW!" Scraggy screamed, taking a step to run after him, but tripped on her pant leg. Arceus those things SUCKED!

Axew started crying for help when he saw that he was heading straight into a drain pipe.

Suddenly an orange blur ripped through the fast currents and grabbed hold of the frightened green dragon Pokemon. It then rushed to the clearing where the rest of the Pokemon, except Snivy as she was still sleeping, and burst out of the water and landed gracefully on the grassy lands.

The Pokemon was a sort of twin tailed weasel like Pokemon. He also had a yellow float like appendage around his neck. He knelt down beside Axew. "You okay little man?"

"Yes! Thanks orange guy!" He laughed at the kids little antics. Suddenly, Axew was drawn into a massive Beartic hug by Scraggy.

"Oh Axew! Don't do that again! I was so worried about you!" She turned to the orange Pokemon "Thank you so much! What's your name?"

"Oh...my name's..." He was interrupted by a grey haired old man wearing a lab coat over a red T-shirt and brown trousers.

"Buizel! You've got to stop rushing off!" Pachirisu perked up and rushed to the front, just in case she misheard.

Sure enough, she hadn't. There stood the Pokemon that had vanished from her so many months ago, arms crossed proudly like always. She rushed up to him and embraced him, catching the weasel off guard, them both falling to the floor.

"PACHI! (BUIZEL!)" She cried, happily rubbing her head under his affectionately. "Pachi Pachi chupa?! (Where have you been?)" Buizel smiled softly in return, rubbing the small pokemon's back. Not at all caring that everyone was watching.

"Bui Bui. Buizel Bui. (With Professor Oak over there. Me and Chimchar.)" Sure enough, Chimchar was also there. Hanging onto the old man, Professor Oak, chuckling at poor Buizel's expense.

"Chimchar chim chim? (She break your back yet?)" He jumped off and landed next to Tepig and Tranquil. "Chimchar? (What's up?)" Piplup rolled her eyes at him.

"Piplup pip pip? Piplup piplup pip. (I thought we agreed you'd stop using that greeting? It just doesn't suit you buddy.)" Chimchar shook his head in response, grabbing her in a one armed hug.

"Chim chim. (Good to see you too Piplup.)" Piplup wrapped her flipper round him in response, smiling fondly.

"Professor Oak!" The black haired trainer exclaimed, rushing up to the Pokemon professor enthusiastically.

"Pikachupi! (Professor!)" Pikachu added, rushing up to him as well.

"Good to see you as well Ash." Oak replied, shaking the trainer's hand. "Are you and Pikachu doing well?" Ash nodded.

"You bet! We have three badges right now!" He added, showing off the aforementioned items to the Professor. "But I have to ask..." Ash continued as the other three and Buneary rushed over as well, Axew running up to Iris for a hug. "What are you doing here? And why did you bring Buizel and Chimchar?"

"Well I decided to come here for a surprise visit and to see some of the new Pokemon you caught. When the rest of your Pokemon heard that I was coming to see you, Buizel and Chimchar wanted to come as well." Dawn looked over to see Buizel and Pachirisu share a kiss. She smirked.

"Well, I know why Buizel wanted to come." She answered back, pointing to the weasel and squirrel. "But why did Chimchar want to come?"

"Buneary. Bun bun? (Yeah. Why did you want to come?)" Chimchar clenched his fist while answering.

"Chimchar chim! Chim chim chimchar! (I thought Paul would be here! I wanted to take him down!)" Piplup rolled her eyes again.

"Piplup. Pip pip. (Yeah. And you call ME competitive.)"

"Well here's three of my new Pokemon..." Ash said, bending down and Tranquil, Scraggy and Tepig coming over. "...this is Tepig, Scraggy and Tranquil."

"Tepig/Tranquil/Scraggy! (Hi Professor!)" The three chorused to the researcher. Cilan then got his three in a group.

"I think you might enjoy seeing my Pokemon too. These guys are Pansage, Dwebble and Stunfisk."

"Stun/Dweb/Pan! (Hello Professor!)" Iris picked up Axew as Emolga landed on her head and Excadrill, lazily, walked next to her.

"And this trio are Axew, Emolga and Excadrill." Excadrill just nodded, before curling up to sleep, while Emolga and Axew continued.

"Axew/Emol! (Hi Prof!)" Professor Oak examined the group of nine.

"Wow. These are all marvellous Pokemon. But Ash I heard you caught an Oshawott and Snivy too. Where are those two?" Ash sighed sadly in response.

"Well Oshawott got really hurt...so he's in P.I.C.H.U. right now. So Snivy's looking after him and making sure he doesn't try to wander off. He likes to do that."

"Oh dear. How did he end up in that state?" All eyes, except the three new ones, eyes all landed on Pikachu, who had hid behind Buneary in shame.

"He got hurt in a fight with Pikachu over Buneary. Then he was attacked by a wild Druddigon." Professor Oak nodded solemnly.

"Ah yes. We were wondering why Pikachu looked so distant back after your Sinnoh journey. Well, I'll go inside with you and pay the two other new Pokemon a visit." Dawn then snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget. Time to meet a new girl for our team guys!" Piplup and Cyndaquil looked over to her, Buneary already having met the new girl and Pachirisu too busy attacking Buizel's maw with her own to notice her. "Come on out Chikorita!"

Dawn threw the pokeball in the air. The pokeball then burst open in mid air, releasing the young Grass Type from her sphere. She looked round to see her new trainer. "Chikorita, these are our other Pokemon. Piplup, Cyndaquil, Buneary and Pachirisu are your new team mates. So introduce yourself and make some new friends okay?"

Chikorita's eyes sparkled at the prospect of making new friends and nodded. "Chiko! Chikorita! (Hi! I'm Chikorita!)"

"Piplup! (I'm Piplup!)" Piplup introduced herself proudly, pounding her flipper against her chest. She then pointed her flipper over to the land squirrel. "Pip pip pip piplup! (And the girl currently trying to eat the orange guys face is Pachirisu!)"

"Buneary. Bun bun buneary. (And you've already met me. But the name's Buneary none-the-less.)" Cyndaquil was about to go and introduce himself, but sort of lost his voice when he saw her.

"_WOW! She's beautiful!" _He thought in his head, staring at the Grass Type through his squinted eyes. Chikorita's eyes turned to him causing him to turn away in embarrassment, cheeks flushing. "And what's your name?" Chikorita asked, the trainers and professor having left them to their own activities.

"U-um...I-I'm Cynd-da-quil..." The female Pokemon tilted her head to the side, giggling slightly.

"Well Cynd-da-quil. I'm Chikorita! Pleased to meet you!" She then said, enthusiastically, holding out a vines to shake. Cyndaquil, shakily, shook her appendage shyly.

* * *

"Aww..." Dawn silently let out looking at the Unova starter pair curled up together on the bed. "That's just too cute. Ash get a picture."

"Already done. Now for the matter of waking them up." Ash replied, putting said camera in his bag. **(I put something in his bag because I don't think I've EVER seen him actually take anything out of it.) **

"Buneary bun? (You thinking what I'm thinking?)" The rabbit asked the mouse, causing him to turn in question.

"Pika? Pikachu? (I don't know? Are you thinking about lunch?)" She held a bemused smile on her face at his answer, but shook her head.

"Bun. Neary bun bun. (No. I scare Snivy you get Oshawott.)" Pikachu grinned ear to ear at the plan. Sure, it was a little mean, but it's all in good fun.

"What are those two up too?" Cilan had finally asked, the pair of rodent like Pokemon getting up to either side of the bed. Then his question was answered when they started to shake them carefully.

The sleeping pair soon opened their eyes slowly. Before Snivy's snapped open and she shot straight out of the bed. That, however, caused her to land head first next to Buneary who was trying to stifle her giggles unsuccessfully.

Oshawott blinked, not really sure what's going on or why the two visiting Pokemon were laughing, then shrugged and stretched his good arm. He then flinched in pain just as Nurse Joy entered the slowly crowding room.

"Okay Oshawott. Time for your painkillers." She chirped, taking the small needle and jabbing it into his arm. Oshawott's eyes were clenched, but then slowly he started to fall victim to their side effects.

He looked around, slightly dazed, before smiling brightly. "Oshawott? Osha osha! (What's everyone doing here? Are we having a party?)"

"Pikachu pika. (Not quite buddy.)" Pikachu had replied. Snivy, now having got off the floor, returned to her seat. She glared at Pikachu, making sure he didn't get too close. She still didn't trust him. "Pika pikachu. (Guys this is Professor Oak.)" The blue and green Pokemon turned to the old man.

Snivy waved a vine, not really paying too much attention on him rather than Oshawott. Oshawott though, still hyped up on the meds, smiled widely, waving like a Chimecho in the wind. "OSHAWOTT! (HI PROFESSOR TREE!)"

The Pokemon Professor chuckled along with the childish Pokemon, scratching him behind his dark blue ears. "Hello to you too little guy. I hope Nurse Joy and Ash have been treating you well." Oshawott, too into having his ears scratched, didn't notice the Pokemon Professor say this.

"Oh Ash has been taking care of Oshawott like a mother with a newborn." A new voice answered, one that Oshawott perked up at hearing.

"OSHA! (PROFESSOR JUNIPER!)" The brunette, female Pokemon professor walked in.

"Hey. How's my favourite Water Type doing?" Oshawott nodded as a way of communicating to her.

"Hi Professor Juniper." The four travellers chorused to the new researcher. Professor Oak just extended his arm.

"Hello Professor Juniper. I'm..." She shook her head, shaking his hand eagerly.

"Oh you don't have to tell me. You're the great Professor Oak! I've listened to all of the talk shows you did on the radio." She explained. She then motioned them outside. "We should probably let Oshawott have some space. It's getting a little cramped in here." The humans nodded and left.

Pikachu and Buneary then glanced at each other and shrugged. "See you guys later." Pikachu directed towards Oshawott and Snivy.

"Yup. Pikachu and me are going to hang out for a bit. We'll check up on you later." Buneary finished for him, grabbing his paw and dragging him out of there.

"OKAY!" Snivy shook her head, grinning at the otter and still holding some of the redness to her cheeks from the earlier ordeal. "Oh I do love to be beside the seaside~~ Oh I do love to be beside the sea~~"

"Oshawott?" The white headed Pokemon stopped singing and nodded for her to continue. "Why did you let Snivy in your bed?" She asked in third person, just in case he thought she was someone else again.

"Well...you said to try and be closer to her...can't get much closer than that." He shrugged. "Besides! I love her!" Snivy's eyes widened considerably. So much so, she had to check they were still in her skull.

"Really? How do you know?" Oshawott plucked his scalchop off, showing it off.

"This is my most prized possession, if my only one, and I don't let anyone so much as brush their paws on it unless they wanted it cut off. But I let her just lay her hand on it with out so much as a glance to get her away from it." Snivy's chest fluttered even more. She didn't even know she touched his pride and joy. "Old McDonald had a farm. E.I.E.I.O~~ And on that farm he had some Spoink. E.I.E.I.O~~~"

* * *

ML54: You know the drill.

Iris: What Excadrill?

ML54*sighs* Well most of you know the drill. Review please, but no flaming.


	7. Chapter 7

ML54: A lot of you guys are going to hate me for the small chapter. But this is mostly just filler.

Emolga: Yeah but apparrantly he said there's going to be a HUGE surprise for the gym battle. And this is going by his own version of the gym battle so don't go saying how it really wnet because he already knows.

Oshawott: I demand a DISCLAIMER FOR THE ROCK KING!

Axew and Scraggy: All hail the Rock King!

Pikachu: T-T ML54 doesn't own Pokemon. Why won't he stop with this?!

**The next day**

"Thanks very much Professor Fennel." Ash had told Professor Fennel, who was looking after the lab while Juniper was in Straiton. He had just gotten Palpitoad from the lab in exchange for Tranquil.

"It's no problem. Palpitoad was looking to get a bit of action." She replied, getting Tranquil's pokeball from the exchange machine. "Good luck with you battle." Ash nodded and hung up, releasing the blue pokemon with a lot of bumps over his body, which was both his head and body from his pokeball.

"Palpi! (Hi Ash!)" Palpitoad exclaimed in greeting. Ash smiled in response.

"Hey buddy. I'll be using you in my next Gym Battle tomorrow, so are you ready for some training?" A nod from Palpitoad answered that question.

"So what other Pokemon are you going to use Ash?" Professor Oak asked, curiously. Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Well it's Elesa uses Electric type Pokemon. I was going to use Snivy, but there's no way I'm going to get her out of Oshawott's room to train her. Believe me I've tried." He rubbed his cheek and cringed at the memory. "And, even if he WAS at full health, Oshawott would've been a bad choice."

"I guess that leaves a choice between Pikachu, Tepig and Scraggy, huh?" Dawn inquired, carrying Piplup in her arms.

"Well Scraggy's still a bit young and under trained so that leaves Pikachu and Tepig." Ash answered, heading outside to get them.

* * *

"Oshawott." Nurse Joy called, bringing in a pair of small crutches. "Do you want to try and get some fresh air? All this enclosed, hospital air can't be good for you." Oshawott's eyes lit up and he nodded. He wanted to see everyone all together. And he couldn't in this dinky little room.

"Oshawott! (Yes please!)" He replied, startling Snivy awake from her short nap on the chair. Her head was resting on the side of the bed.

"Okay. Your friend Snivy will help you as well, I presume." Snivy nodded, now fully awake. "Excellent. These crutches will act as a second pair of legs. What you do is put the weight of your shoulders onto the base on the top, having the bottom of them on the ground in front of you, and then swing yourself forward. And make sure to always put all your weight onto your good leg when you land. To stay mobile, just keep the crutches on the ground to your sides."

She then handed the crutches to Snivy. "Can you help him out of bed? I would, but I have to check on a paralysed Basculin." The Grass type nodded, knowing full well that she would be very busy. She then left, Oshawott waving goodbye like a loon.

"Alright Oshy..." Snivy said, wrapping her vines around his torso, him blushing from the contact. "...Let's get you in these crutches."The Water type pushed the covers down and carefully swivelled to the edge of the bed. When he was there Snivy placed the crutches under his shoulders and eased him down onto the ground.

He took the crutches, brought them forward, and swung himself forward. He then started giggling. "Look at me! I'm a Seismitoad!" He laughed out loud. Snivy walked besides him, while he kept swinging forward saying. "Seismi! Seismi!" Everytime he landed.

She smiled at his behaviour. "_It's amazing how he could be in that bed for 2 days and still have this much strength."_

* * *

"Alright Tepig, Palpitoad and Pikachu! You guys ready for some training?!" Palpitoad, Tepig and Pikachu cheered. "Alright. I'll need to train you guys to take Electric type attacks head on. Iris, do you think you can help us?"

Iris nodded, Emolga on her head. "You bet! Ready to help out Emolga?" The Dual type nodded, a little scared of hitting Tepig too badly, but knowing that Tepig liked strength more than anything. Dawn and Buneary then came up as well.

"We can hep you to Ash! You ready to show them your new trick Buneary?" Buneary nodded, gathering the static charge from her fur between her ears. "Buneary! Thunderbolt!"

"BUNEARY! (THUNDERBOLT!)" Soon enough energy was gathered to send a shock wave right into a tree, leaving the wood splintered and burnt. Pikachu grinned at Buneary.

"Pikachu pika pika. (Sweet you can use Thunderbolt too.)" As he said this, Pachirisu came as well, Buizel not too far from her. Buneary giggled and winked back at him, causing him to blush. The other two trying to contain their laughter.

"Wow Dawn! Way to go!" Dawn blushed a bit, turning away to hide it.

"Thanks Ash! Now let's get your Pokemon ready!" Iris and Ash agreed, Emolga jumping down next to Buneary, Pachirisu joining once she let go of Buizel's paw.

"Alright guys! Brace yourselves!" Pikachu and Tepig nodded, Palpitoad just clenched his muscles and squinted in anticipation.

"Emolga! Discharge!" Emolga took to the air and unleashed a powerful electrical burst.

"Buneary! Thunderbolt! Pachirisu! Discharge as well!" Buneary and Pachirisu nodded, jumped up and released their own respective bursts of energy. The three Pokemon on the receiving end took the attacks head on. Palpitoad just relaxed and sat there, his Ground type characteristics making him immune to Electric type attacks. Pikachu didn't struggle to much either, being of the same type it wasn't very effective.

Tepig however...

"TEPIG! (AAHHH!)" He screamed, falling flat on his face in front of himself. Emolga stopped her attack immediately and flew over to him, the other two following her example once they saw her.

"Emol?! Emolga?! (Tepig?! Are you okay?!)" The Fire type grunted, getting back up on shaky legs while Pikachu, Palpitoad and Ash crowded round him as well. He just shook it off.

"Te. Tepig. (Yeah. I'll be fine.)" Professor Juniper fetched a potion and quickly sprayed it on Tepig.

"I guess that was a dumb idea." Ash admitted, rubbing his head sheepishly. Then he had one of his very rare brainstorms. "Extremely dumb! Tepig should be fast enough to dodge them, right buddy?!" Tepig grew a face of determination and nodded.

"Tepig! (You bet!)"

"Snivy snive? (How's training going?)" The Pokemon and trainers turned to see Snivy standing there grinning with Oshawott standing up on his crutches waving.

"OSHA! (HI GUYS!)" Palpitoad, seeing Oshawott, looked stunned.

"Palpi. Palpitoad? (Oh Arceus. What happened to you?)" Pikachu explained to Palpitoad and Buizel, while Tepig, Emolga, Pachirisu and Buneary crowded round Oshawott.

"Emolga. (Good to see you Oshawott.)" She commented, giving him a small hug, letting go quickly to avoid annoying Snivy. Buneary and Pachirisu did, pretty much, the same thing. Tepig patted his shoulder with his tail.

"Tepig pig? (How are doing buddy?)" Oshawott grinned.

"Osha! Oshawott osha osha! (Awesome! I got two cool new sticks!)" He then stared at them thoughtfully. "Oshawott osha osha. (I wonder what kind of tree these came from.)" The others had to stifle their giggles. Poor Oshawott hasn't come down from his latest painkillers yet.

"Well if it isn't Ash and company?" The group of, well now everyone as they all gathered to see Oshawott, turned to see Stephan.

"Oh hey Stephen!" Ash had greeted, grinning. Stephan sighed.

"It's STEPHAN! How many times?!" He shook his head. "Anyway, I was going to ask, what happened to Oshawott?" The humans sighed sadly and told the tale to the fellow trainer.

"That's awful. Why would a Druddigon do that?" Ash shrugged.

"Circle of life I guess. But now that you're here. How about a battle?" Stephan shook away his sadness and replaced it with determination.

"You bet! Three on three?" Ash nodded, grinning widely.

"Piplup! Pip pip! Pip piplup! (Guys! They're about to battle! Let's get out of their way!)" They all nodded to their temporary leader and removed themselves as Ash and Stephan moved to opposite sides of the field.

"OK! Come on out Sawk!" From the pokeball chucked into the air, emerged a blue Pokemon that appeared to be dressed in a white karate uniform.

"Alright! I'll use..." Ash was interrupted when Chimchar jumped into the middle of the fray. "Chimchar!"

"Chim chim chimchar! (I came here for some sort of battle and I'm getting one!)" Piplup shook her head at her friend. He was probably the only one to be MORE competitive than her. Stephan looked at the Pokemon in wonder.

"So that's what a Chimchar looks like. Ash, if you don't mind, I would like to face him...and maybe the Buizel as well?" Ash scratched his chin.

"Well...I can guarantee you'll have a hard time against these guys...well if you insist." Ash sighed looking into his hopeful eyes. "Well it's been a while Chimchar, but let's do this!" Chimchar cheered, eyes burning and mouth smirking.

"Chimchar! (Alright let's do this!)" Professor Oak got between them.

"Alright! The first battle is Sawk versus Chimchar! Begin!"

"Sawk! Use Focus Blast!" The Fighting type nodded, building up an orange energy between his palms, and firing it towards him.

"Chimchar! Flame Wheel!" The Fire type produced flames from his mouth and rolled forward, covering himself with the blaze, launching himself towards Sawk and his attack. With Chimchar being a much higher level, the attack and Fighting type were easily overwhelmed and were launched back.

Sawk's back hit the tree and fainted. "Sawk!" Stephan cried, hearing it's small moan, he knew Sawk was okay.

"Sawk is unable to battle! Chimchar is the winner!" Chimchar got off the field, feeling bad about going to rough on the, obviously, weaker Pokemon. Buizel took his place, smiling in determination.

"Pachi pachi! (Kick his ass Buizel!)" He gave the thumbs up to his girlfriend as Stephan returned Sawk.

"Sorry Sawk. We'll make sure to beat him next time." He then turned back. "Okay, wasn't expecting that. But this WILL be different. Go Zebstrika! In the flash of the pokeball, the spiky furred zebra appeared.

"Round two will be Zebstrika versus Buizel! Let battle begin!"

"Zebstrika! Spark!" The Zebra got a current flowing through his body and charged the weasel.

"Buizel dodge and use Water Pulse!" Buizel, with amazing speed, jumped to the side of the Electric type. Zebstrika's eyes widened as the blue orb formed inbetween Buizel's paws and smacked into him close range.

Zebstrika, like Sawk, landed on the tree eyes swirled. "Zebstrika is unable to battle, Buizel is the winner! So Ash wins this battle!"

"Pachirisu! (Way to go Bui!)" The others had to suppress their giggles while Buizel just picked the much smaller pokemon up and hugged her. Ash walked over to Stephan after he returned Zebstrika.

"I guess I was in WAY over my head, huh?" Ash helped him up. "But why didn't you bring these guys, or better yet, all your old Pokemon with you?"

"Because I knew it'd be unfair to the other trainers in the league. That's why I started this journey with just Pikachu. A Pokemon Master must learn to start over again and win regardless."

"Make sense. But why are they here now?" Ash pointed to Buizel, who had kissed Pachirisu's head.

"Buizel wanted to see Pachirisu again. Not so sure about Chimchar." He admitted sheepishly. "Anyway how about we have a proper battle after you see Nurse Joy. I'm training for the gym."

"I already have my badge." Stephan announced, getting the badge from his bag. "So I'll happily help you train. Me and my Pokemon will be staying here to see the Pokemon Musical."

"Really?" Iris asked, once all the humans were there. "Because we're going next week. Maybe we can go together?"

"That's be great!" Stephan agreed, the humans walking with him into the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

ML54: Yeah...The next chapter is going to cut straight onto the day of Ashes Gym battle...the way I'm doing it.

Pikachu: And like he said there's going to be a BIG surprise in there.

Scraggy: Review for the Rock King's slave! Don't flame him or the Rock King will destroy you!


	8. Chapter 8

ML54: No matter how short this chapter is I'm still proud about how this turned out.

Mew: Doesn't seem too short. At least 5 of 6 pages.

Tepig: And it's a Gym Battle too!

Ash: Time to strut our stuff guys! ML54 doesn't own Pokemon!

**Gym Battle**

Ash was standing in the doorway leading to his big gym battle for his fourth gym badge, Pikachu on his shoulder. Everyone else was on the benches to the side of the field, which had dirt and rocks a strayed all over it. "You ready for this Pikachu?" He asked his most trusted Pokemon.

"Pika! (You bet!)" He nodded back and walked on stage. There, Pikachu hopped down to stand beside his trainer, eyes determined.

Elesa, a tall, slim woman wearing a yellow and black outfit stood opposite, smirking back. "Are you sure you ready for this?" Ash nodded, eyes a blaze with anticipation.

"Sure I'm sure! I wouldn't be here otherwise!"

"Good answer, so let out your first Pokemon." Ash nodded, fetching his pokeball.

"As you wish! Palpitoad! I choose you!" He threw the pokeball into the air and Palpitoad burst out ready.

"Pal! (Alright!)" Elesa scowled.

"Of course. A Ground type. No matter, go Zebstrika!" A familiar looking zebra burst out and stood opposite the toad. The judge, a grey haired man wearing a grey suit rose two flags in the air.

"This is a Gym Battle between trainer Ash Ketchum and Gym Leader Elesa! It will be a 3 on 3 battle and only the trainer is allowed to make substitutions. So first battle...begin!"

"Palpitoad, use Hyper Voice!" **(I haven't watched the anime, so I don't know what Palpitoad's moves are. So bear with me.)**

Palpitoad inhaled deeply and fired a large cry, Snivy covered Oshawott and Scraggy's ears with her vines while Emolga covered Axew's, and caused the zebra to be pushed back slightly.

"Don't stand for it Zebstrika! Use Flame Charge!" The Electric type nodded and charged through the attack, fire protruding around him as he did so.

"Hurry Palpitoad, Mud Shot!" Palpitoad inhaled again, this time firering mud at the charging Pokemon. He faltered briefly, but still smacked into Palpitoad.

Palpitoad, however, just bounced off the wall and right in front of Zebstrika, smirking. "Now use Mud Shot! Again!"

This time, Zebstrika was smacked in the face by the mud and was sent reeling back. The zebra used his hooves to steady himself and keep upright though. "Zebstrika Quick Attack!"

Too fast to be dodged, Palpitoad was smacked back into the wall, but again just bounced off. "Palpitoad! Headbutt!" Zebstrika's eyes widened as it was smacked off it's hooves by the flying Palpitoad, who was sent back landing on his feet.

But Zebstrika wasn't so lucky. He landed face first in the dirt, eyes swirled in an obvious KO. "Zebstrika is unable to battle! Palpitoad is the winner!"

"Good job buddy!"

"Pika! (Yeah good going!)" Palpitoad jumped up cheering his win as Zebstrika was returned.

"This is good! With Ash having a Ground type this should make for an easy win!" Dawn, excited, declared.

"I wouldn't count Elesa out just yet, Dawn." Cilan interrupted, causing confusion to spread across her face. "If she were to lose against every Ground type she faces, she would have given up. We've yet to have a taste of her battle technique against such odds."

"Osha? (Does everything Cilan say revolve around food?)" Snivy shrugged.

"Sni. (Pretty much.)" Just as she said this, Elesa started talking again.

"Not bad Ash, but not bad's not good enough! Go Emolga!" As she threw the ball a second Emolga revealed herself.

"EMOL! (I'M READY!)" She declared loudly.

"Begin!" The judge hastily said.

"Emolga! Attract!" Emolga nodded, before putting on a cute face, winking at Palpitoad as a heart was shot towards him.

"Scrag. Scraggy. (Uh oh. We're in trouble.)" Oshawott clapped.

"Osha osha. Oshawott. (Something's come along. And it's burst our bubble.)" The group giggled at Oshawott, who was now happily singing to himself. Nurse Audino had given him is Painkillers earlier.

Palpitoad was then hit by the heart and his eyes suddenly turned into hearts themselves. "Palpitoad! Mud Shot!" However, all Ash got for his request, was a refusal.

"Palpi Palpitoad? (But why would I want to harm such beauty?)" Pikachu sighed.

"Pika pikachu. (Great Attract just loves Unova.)" He complained to himself, trying to count how many Pokemon have had that move and how many problems have occurred because of it.

"Now Emolga! Aerial Ace! As much as you can!" Soon, Elesa's Emolga was just a blur as Palpitoad was smacked left, right and centre until it became too much.

Ash didn't even get a chance to trade out once Palpitoad hit the ground, eyes swirled. "Palpitoad is unable to battle! Emolga wins!"

Ash called back Palpitoad and threw his second pokeball. "Tepig! Show 'em who's boss!"

A bright white flash erupted into the stadium and Tepig snorted his smoke ready. "Tepig! (Ready!)"

"Begin!" The judge called, needlessly, as Elesa had already had a winning strategy.

"Attract!" Iris's Emolga's eyes snapped to attention away from Tepig as the other Emolga winked at Tepig, causing him to go all lovey dovey for her.

"Emol! (That Bitch!)" Emolga cried out, snarling, scaring everyone around her back as she flew in.

Everyone was surprised when Iris's Emolga flew into the field. But was gob-smacked when she tackled Elesa's Emolga to the ground, slapping her. "Emolga! (You've got some nerve!)"

"Emol? Emolga! (What? Get off of me!)" All she received for her demand was another slap to the face. "Emol! (Quit it!)"

"Emolga!" Iris cried, trying to get her. But the judge stopped her.

"If you walk on the field, it will be an immediate disqualification for the trainer." Iris looked at him as if he were the biggest idiot in the World.

"But Emolga running into the middle of the battle isn't?"

"It would be if the Tepig was the trainer's third selected Pokemon..." The judge started. "But since that was his second, he's to immediately recall Tepig for his third Pokemon and use the intruding Pokemon as his second."

"But...Emolga isn't even my Pokemon!" Ash cried, Pikachu looking surprised by his side.

"If you refuse to use Emolga, then disqualification will be issued and you'll have to wait a month before challenging again." Cilan and Dawn, as well as everyone except the Gym Leader, judge, a too hyped on drugs to really talk notice Oshawott and the pair of Emolga, gawked.

"So he'd be banished for a month for something out of his control!" Dawn clarified. The judge glared back.

"We have no evidence to say that this was an accident. For all I know, this was planned to weaken Elesa's Emolga." Ash gritted his teeth.

"You think I'd cheat! The nerve!" Pikachu growled, cheeks cackling madly.

"Pika pika! (Yeah we never have any need to cheat!)" Iris's Emolga, finally getting off of Elesa's Emolga, flew in front of Ash.

"Emolga emol! (Sorry Pikachu but I'm putting this bitch in her place!)" Tepig was returned to Ash's pokeball, Ash not really having much of a choice in the matter.

"Ash!" The trainer turn to see Iris chuck Emolga's pokeball to him, which he caught with ease. "I'm really sorry about this. I hope Emolga will be able to help you win. I'll make it up to you later." She apologised, walking to sit down again, Pikachu deciding to sit by Buneary and Pansage, not being needed now.

"Thanks Iris. You ready Emolga!" Emolga I **(I'm calling them Emolga I and Emolga E.) **nodded back, cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Emol! (Ready!)"

"Snivy snivy. (I hope she knows what she's doing.)"

"Dweb Dwebble. (Yeah this is her first real battle.)" Oshawott stared blankly at the field.

"Osha? (Has Emolga joined our team now?)" Excadrill facepalmed.

"Drill. (Not quite.)"

"Emolga! Use Aerial Ace!" Emolga E nodded and zoomed towards Emolga I.

"Emolga dodge and use Hidden Power!" Emolga I nodded, flying up into the air, jumping over Emolga E, then throwing an orb of yellowy brownish energy into Emolga E's back.

"Looks like Hidden Power's taking the ability's of a Ground type attack!" Iris cheered in relief, knowing this will definitely work in Ash's favour. Emolga E hit the ground, moaning in pain before getting up.

Just as she did get up, Emolga landed in front of her smirking. "Emol emolga. (Use Attract on someone else's man next time.)" She whispered, deadly venom dripping from her voice as Ash declared the finishing move.

"Volt Switch! Finish it!" Snivy had heard Emolga's earlier comment as Emolga E was thrown into the wall behind Elesa, groaning in intense pain. Note to self, NEVER cross a jealous Emolga.

"Elesa's Emolga is unable to battle, The challenger's Emolga is the winner!" Ash cheered as Emolga landed beside him, ready.

"Way to go Emolga!" He and Iris commented. Emolga blushed at the praise, but smiled knowing she helped fix the little problem they had AND got to beat the bitch up. Win, win.

"Go Tynamo!/Tepig! Come on out!" They both declared simultaneously releasing Tepig, who was free from Attracts person and was, quite blatantly, pissed.

Then a small white tadpole like Pokemon was released onto the field. Ash blinked in confusion, before pulling out the old Pokedex. "_Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress." _

"Tepig te! (Don't matter he won't get the chance to use it!)" Tepig declared, battle ready.

"Begin!" The, let's face it, annoying judge declared.

"Tepig! Flamethrower!" Tepig took a deep breath then released a torrent of flames from his nose at the small Pokemon.

"Dodge!" The Tynamo, quick as anything ever seen by Ash before, moved clear of the area as the stream of flames shot past. "Now Spark!"

"Tepig! Meet him in the middle with Flame Charge!" Tepig nodded, running forward.

However, he didn't get enough momentum going and was knocked back by the much lighter Pokemon. Only barely regaining his footing when he landed. "Emol! (Don't give up!)"

Tepig was surprised to see Emolga standing by Ash rather than Pikachu. _"__What the? Did Ash trade Pikachu for Emolga? How long was I in my pokeball for?" _

"Tepig! Flamethrower! On the ground in front of Tynamo!" Tepig obeyed the strange request and hit the ground, causing a massive dust cloud to form.

"Tynamo! Get you're bearings straight!"

"Tepig come back! Get out there Emolga!" Tepig nodded and swapped places with Emolga. "Now Emolga...use Air Cutter!" Ash declared, surprised that Emolga had said move.

Just like she practised, she threw her cape out and hit Tynamo, creating a hole in the dust cloud. "Tynamo! Spark!"

"Emolga! Volt Switch!" Both attacks collided, them both being of equal strength, before Emolga flew back to Ash's side and Tepig charged out. "Now Tepig! Quick! Flame Charge!"

"Tepig! (Take this!)" Tepig shouted at the, still disorientated, Electric type as he flew into the floor creating another dust cloud.

Everyone in the building tensed, not knowing what to make of the situation. Before the cloud dispersed and revealed that Tynamo was lying on the floor, swirls in his eyes. "Ty! (Ow!)"

"Tynamo is unable to battle! Tepig is the winner which means victory goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum!" Ash scooped up Tepig and Emolga, hugging the pair.

"Way to go you two! We won!" The pair cheered, then got awfully aware with how close they were to each other, blushing brightly.

"Well done Ash." Elesa said, as everyone approached him, Emolga scampering to his head for the moment. "When you first sent out Palpitoad, I'll be honest, I thought you were another rookie trainer who caught a random Ground type and thought they'd come and get an easy win. But being able to use a Pokemon that isn't even yours to beat me. I can say that you've earned this. The Bolt badge."

"Thanks Elesa!" Ash enthusiastically said after his comfortable win, holding his palm out to receive the badge holding Tepig in his other arm. "Alright! Gym badge number 4!"

"Pika! (Sweet!)" Pikachu cheered, jumping on Ash's shoulder. Ash then put Tepig down and got Emolga off of his head.

"And thanks for your help Emolga. If it wasn't for you I'm not sure if we'd be able to beat that Attract." Emolga smiled brightly at the praise. Maybe battling wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Emol. (Your welcome.)" He then handed the Electric type to Iris, who put Emolga on her head. The group thanked Elesa and, reluctantly, the judge before Ash carefully picked Oshawott up and went back to the Pokemon Centre.

"Osha Osh Oshawott~! Osha Osh Oshawott~! (We are the champions~! We are the Champion~!)" He randomly started in his arms, causing the group to giggle at his innocent, drugged up singing habits.

* * *

Oshawott: Oo ee oo ah ah. Ting tang, walla walla bing bang.

Snivy: Oshawott...oh never mind.

Oshawott: Yay! Review for the Rock King! No flaming!


	9. Chapter 9

ML54: Hey guys! Well, it's been a week since I posted Unexpected turn of events. And since it didn't get my page banned, I'll start posting lemons again!

Snivy: What does this have to do with this story?

ML54: Because...I may put a lemon on the NEXT chapter of this if the fans wish to see it! It will be Oshawott/Snivy, obviously, and already know how Oshawott will be able to do it with the casts. So if you want to see it, review!

Heatran: ML54 doesn't own Pokemon. And he apologises to anyone who likes Trip. ML54 doesn't like him.

**Amusement Troubles**

Three days after the gym battle and Oshawott's excitement was growing. He was going to the Musical in TWO days! Not only that though, but he'd also get his first girlfriend too!

Since the battle, everyone had gotten to trusting Pikachu again. It was only one mistake and Oshawott was going to use him for scalchop practice once he's better so all's good. He even got his old leadership job back.

Although Snivy still doesn't trust him at all, she wasn't really one he needed to keep in check.

Right now Emolga was keeping him company while Snivy was spending time with the others. Professor Juniper's idea since Snivy had been staying by Oshawott since he was first admitted into the hospital.

And, lucky him, wasn't on his drugs. He knew he could trust Snivy with the embarrassing things he said. But Emolga? He wasn't so sure.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The pair had declared, Emolga purposely picking scissors since she knew he'd pick rock. He ALWAYS picked rock! "Wow Emolga. You need to pick something other than scissors."

"You can talk about picking differently." She accused back. "You always pick rock."

"I knew you were letting me win." She widened her eyes. Oh he was smarter than he looks. "I may be injured, but I'm not stupid. Don't go easy on me."

"Maybe we should just stop. This game gets a bit repetitive. Besides, you can't even pick scissors." She replied, pointing to his stubby arms. He rubbed the back of his head, with his good arm, sheepishly.

"Yeah. Hey! Do you know any jokes? Tepig said you were funny." She looked back, shocked at what he said.

"Tepig said that?" When Oshawott's head moved up and down she felt her heart flutter. _"Wow! I really fell for Tepig, haven't I?" _"Well...A few bad ones."

"Is it a joke if it's bad?" Emolga grinned, shaking her head.

"Not like that. Anyway here's one. I did see a sign on the road with our trainers saying convenience store 75miles ahead." Oshawott giggled a bit at the, obvious, ice breaker joke as Snivy walked in with his crutches. "We weren't even going that way."

"Hey Oshawott, Emolga." Snivy called to the pair, causing them to turn. "Want to continue the jokes on the way outside? The others want to see you."

"YAY!" Oshawott exclaimed, moving over to the side of the bed, getting handed the crutches and lifted down. Emolga flew down next to him, walking over to Snivy, waiting for him. "Are we going to the amusement park?!"

"Surprisingly, yes." Snivy replied, shrugging. "Iris wanted to go on the Ferris wheel."

"Aw cool! Maybe there'll be a roller coaster!" Emolga clapped. "Now, I also saw a road sign that said beware falling rocks. What was I suppose to do with that information?" The other two laughed a bit, walking along side her. "It might of well have said random accidents ahead. Life's a lottery, be lucky!"

* * *

"Alright guys! Ready to go?!" The group cheered at Ash's question, answering him. Palpitoad was still here as a treat for his win against Zebstrika. "Alright let's head out."

"Ash..." Iris called, crossing her arms. He was about to question her before noticing Oshawott.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, sheepishly, swooping Oshawott up. Oshawott smiled in gratitude. Walking all that way on crutches would have been a nightmare. Iris shook her head at him, muttering her usual 'what a kid' comment.

Dawn patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Ash. Everyone makes mistakes." Ash smiled back.

"Thanks Dawn. You're a great friend." The blue haired co-ordinator blushed slightly but grinned at him.

"Thank you. Now how about you live up to being a 'kid'?" He was about to question her, until she took off. "Last one there's a rotten Magikarp!" Ash looked startled for a bit, before smirking and taking off after her, Oshawott gripping his shirt tighter.

Cilan and Iris both sighed with the rest of the Pokemon, except Snivy who took off after Ash and Oshawott. "We better go after the kids before they crash into someone." Cilan nodded back.

"Yeah. Not everyone is sugar, spice and everything nice out there." With that, the group chased after the four.

* * *

"WOW!" Dawn yelled, excitedly, getting off the roller coaster. "That sure was a rush, right Ash?" Ash laughed beside her.

"You bet! What did you guys think?" Ash turned, only to see Iris there. "Where's Cilan?" Iris sighed and pointed to the Pokemon Connoisseur, who was barfing into a trash can.

"I tried to tell you that he hates roller coasters."

"And you're surprised the Kantonian boy didn't listen?" Ash's eyes suddenly resolved into a glare when he noticed the voice of his arrogant new rival. He turned to see the cocky Trip standing there, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Ash retorted to Trip, who simply rose an eyebrow.

"At an Amusement Park? Surely even YOU know what I'd be doing here? Are all you Kantonian people so stupid?" Ash gritted his teeth and both the girls didn't look to happy with his appearance either.

"Who are you?! And what gives you the right to be talking to Ash like that?! Are you Racist or something?!" Trip glanced at the new girl before snorting.

"I'm Trip. New trainer. And I'll answer your questions with one of my own. What right does he have thinking he'll become Pokemon Master?" She fumed at his answer, watching her crush imitate her rage. He better watch himself, cause however strong Iris may be, she can't hold both of them back.

"Like your any better Trip...!" Apparently Iris didn't much feel like holding them back as she did wanting to join them. "He's been on his journey far longer than you have!"

"And he's met tonnes of Legendary Pokemon too! I bet you haven't got one in you Pokedex at all!" Dawn added to Ash's defence. Ash smirked, sure he could defend himself, but Trip could break that down instantly. But he'll have a harder time breaking other people's defences of him.

"Well if he's met them. Why has he not caught them?"

"You make it sound easy!" The Kantonian Pokemon responded, snarling. "If you catch the wrong Legendary, it could disrupt the order of the planet!" Trip snorted again.

"Yeah sure. What ever. No Pokemon has that sort of power."

"SNIVE! (HELP!)" Ash swivelled round at his Pokemon's cry.

"SNIVY!" Ash yelled, rushing to the Pokemon's version of the theme park. And what he saw was horrific. "OSHAWOTT!"

* * *

Ten minutes Earlier

"This sucks..." Oshawott sulked on the bench he was sharing with Snivy. "I might as well of stayed at the centre. What was the point of coming here if I can't go on any of the rides?"

"Fresh air? Hang out with friends? Junk food?" Oshawott smiled at the last one, looking at his Oran berry cotton candy.

"Touché." He then glanced over and saw something that made him really nervous. The little boat ride that went into a tunnel the shape of a heart. The tunnel of love.

Snivy saw him staring at something and followed his vision to the tunnel. _"I-is he g-going to ask me o-on there?" _

"_Should I? I know she loves me. And I love her. Ah! To Hell with waiting for the musical!" _"Hey Snivy." She turned to look at him. "Did you maybe..."

"Hey Clownface!" Oshawott's eyes snapped open and turned to the ONE Pokemon he didn't want to run into while he was injured. Servine. "Heard you got rounded up? What happened? You hit yourself with Razor Shell again?!"

"Shut up Servine!" Snivy snarled back, defending her love interest. Hell, if he hadn't interrupted he could have been her mate! "What do you want?"

"Well..." Servine said to her, ignoring Oshawott's very existence. "I saw your sexy form over here and thought that you'd want to go on the Tunnel of Love?"

"Bleh!" She spat, pretending to throw up causing the otter to giggle. "I'd rather go on it with a Garbodor than you! So get bent!" She carried on, turning to ignore. "You were..." She was dragged out by Servine's vines wrapping round her hand.

"C'mon babe don't be like that." She snatched her hand back, glaring at him.

"As I said, get bent." She turned back to the Water type, not noticing Servine charging up energy into his back.

Oshawott did however.

"I don't care whether you're unconscious or not. I'm going to get my way with you. SOLARBEAM!" Snivy turned to see the bright cannon of light fire from Servine's throat towards her. She froze up, but felt herself be pushed out of the way.

She glanced back to see that Oshawott was standing in her place, ignoring the extreme pain in his leg as he left his crutches behind. "I love you!" He called to her as she fell out of harms way.

She felt helpless now. She wouldn't be able to get him out of the way in time, so did the first thing that came to her head. "HELP!" Screamed for help.

"SNIVY!" She heard her trainer call back, the beam still approaching. She saw Ash burst into the Pokemon Park. "OSHAWOTT!"

Oshawott clenched his eyes shut, ready to feel a tremendous amount of pain any moment. He knew that he wasn't suppose to be harmed in any way or his systems will give out. He was done for.

Then the blast hit.

"OSHAWOTT!" The humans called to him, Snivy joining in with her own language. The large dust cloud hiding everything from view.

Time seemed to stop for them, but Snivy especially when she realised what he had said. _"He said it...He actually said it...But now...P-please let him be okay!" _She screamed in her head, tears starting to form.

Then the dust cloud seemed to disappear revealing Oshawott...

…

…

...was safe!

And Pikachu was standing in front of him, arms spread wide, burn marks all over his fur, eyes set in a hard glare at Servine who was stunned to say the least. "PIKACHU!" He turned to his trainer and the rest, let out a small smile, before collapsing from exhaustion. "NO!"

"He's fine you idiot. He's only fainted." The other four glared menacingly at Trip.

"YOUR Pokemon you claim to have so well trained almost KILLED my Pokemon!" Trip snorted.

"YOUR Oshawott must have provoked Servine." Snivy snarled at this oblivious and stuck up trainer. How dare he try to pin an attempted murder on the victim!

She then turn to see Servine advance towards Oshawott and Pikachu, with an evil glint in his eye. Oshawott had moved in front of Pikachu, spreading his arms out. "Oshawott osha osha! (I won't let you hurt him!)"

"Ser, Servine. (Fine, I'll kill you both.)" He sharpened up a leaf blade and brought it up.

"TRIP! CALL SERVINE BACK!" Trip just folded his arms and smirked.

"Not such a high and mighty trainer now, are you?" The all gawked at him. Trip WANTED this!

"SNIVY! SNIVY SNIVE! (OSHY! I LOVE YOU TOO!)" Snivy called out, thinking this was her last chance to see him. He smiled sadly to her, before looking up.

Servine threw his tail up, then froze. Confusing everyone until they saw a purple frog jabbing him from behind. A Croagunk Poison Jabbing him.

"Excellent work Croagunk!" Yelled a man wearing a black uniform with a brown trench coat. "Now throw him back with Seismic Toss!" Croagunk nodded, grabbed Servine by the tail and throwing him into the ground in front of Trip. Who looked surprised to say the least.

"Looker?" Dawn asked in surprise, having seen him after parting ways with Ash. He was chasing after a couple of remnants of Team Galactic. She had told the others about him and how he's now pursuing Team Plasma.

"The one and only. And Trip, you are under arrest for the use of Pokemon to murder other Pokemon." He said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Trip pulled out three pokeballs snarling.

"Like Hell you'll get me! Hydreigon! Krookodile! Druddigon! Kill them!" The surrounding Pokemon ran to their trainers in fear as a large three headed dragon, red crocodile and familiar dragon type burst from their pokeballs. The Druddigon smirked.

"Druddigon. (Well well if it isn't the meal that got away.)" Oshawott stepped back in fear. It was the SAME Druddigon that started this mess!

"Krookodile! Use Crunch! Hydreigon! Draco Meteor! Druddigon! Giga Impact!" The three nodded, charging the frog, mouse and otter.

"DRAGONITE! HYPERBEAM!" Professor Oak called, rushing into the field with a blonde haired trainer next him wearing a lab coat. Dragonite, a yellow dragon with arms and legs, burst out of it's pokeball. Blasting the yellow energy at the Draco Meteor, cancelling it out.

"UMBREON! USE IRON TAIL!" The new trainer, who Ash immediately recognised as Gary Oak, his longest time rival, declared, his trusted black fox nodding and smashing his tail into the Dual type Pokemon' mouth, throwing Krookodile back.

"BUNEARY! (DIZZY PUNCH!)" Buneary suddenly got between Druddigon and Oshawott, and with great strength, pushed the much larger Pokemon back.

The three Pokemon still stood as Buneary helped Pikachu back onto his feet. The rest of the group found their way to the area as well. Finally standing a good chance against the three hidden powerhouses that Trip had kept hidden.

"Krookodile! Sandstorm!" Ash had different plans though.

"Quick Buizel! AQUA JET!" The weasel nodded, surrounding himself in water and smashing into the Krookodile before he could use said move.

"Hydreigon! Dragon Pulse!" Iris had this one.

"Excadrill! ROLLOUT!" Excadrill, listening on this occasion, curled into a ball and slammed into the three headed beast.

"Druddigon! Flamethrower!" Not according to Cilan.

"Dwebble! ROCK SLIDE!" The piles of rock rose from the ground and piled in front of Druddigon, cancelling his Flamethrower out, before landing on him.

Ash then nodded to the girls and Gary as he let out Electivire, a humanoid, yellow and black pokemon.

"BUNEARY! THUNDERBOLT! PACHIRISU! DISCHARGE!"

"EMOLGA! DISCHARGE!"

"ELECTIVIRE! THUNDERBOLT!"

"PIKACHU! ELECTROBALL!" The five pokemon jumped into the air and let loose their electrical effects, still somehow hurt Krookodile and they all fell, knocked out. Looker then had Croagunk cut off Trip's avenue of escape as he put the cuffs on him.

"Why Trip?" Professor Juniper asked, as the others returned most of their Pokemon after a job well done.

"Why? Team Plasma have the right idea. Pokemon liberation from weaklings who can't even get their Pokemon to evolve! Like those weaklings! But those Pokemon were SO weak, I thought, why not kill them? Rid the World of unnecessary garbage!" Looker took him away as Juniper looked down. The rest walked up to her in concern.

"To think...I handed an innocent started Pokemon to him..."

"It's not you're fault Professor." Stephan reassured.

"Yeah. You never know how a trainer's going to turn out." Gary pointed his thumb at Ash. "Ashy boy here grew up to be a stronger trainer than me."

"Nice to see you too Gary. But why are you here?"

"I came to do some research on a rare Pokemon of the region known as Victini. They say that a trainer that has him will be granted permanent victory in everything they do." Ash stared in confusion before pulling out the his Pokedex.

"_Victini. The Victory Pokemon. __This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that Trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter." _The feminine voice echoed from the little red machine.

"AW...It's so cute!" Dawn gushed over the picture.

"Guys..." Cilan started, causing the others to look at him curiously. "Where are Oshawott and Snivy?"

* * *

Oshawott let out a breath once the psycho was taken away. He was glad he wasn't picked by Trip! That'd suck.

He then felt someone throw themselves at him and cry into his chest. It took him a couple of seconds to realise that it was SNIVY of all Pokemon. She wasn't a crier, by any means. "A-arey-you...are you..."

"I'm fine Snivy..." He then remembered his leg and gritted his teeth in pain. Yeah, he was standing on it for a while. Snivy noticed his pained expression and pulled him towards the area where she wanted him.

She sat him down on something wooden. He couldn't see what as he was clenching his eyes shut, but he felt her sit next to him. He also felt the bench...wobble?

He opened his eyes as he heard some mechanics start to buzz and whirl into life. That was when he realised that Snivy had led him to the Tunnel of Love. "Um...Snivy? There's no-one in the park, remember?" She smiled, slyly at him, moving closer to him. This caused a blush as hot as a supernova to rise into his cheeks.

"Yeah. So it'll just be us...I love you Oshawott." She admitted, under normal circumstances. It felt less exhilarating since she already said it, but it still felt great to let it out. Oshawott caught on to what she wanted, and smiled lovingly to her.

"I love you too Snivy..." He replied, kissing her for the first time. And hopefully to them, the start of many.

* * *

ML54: So I can add the lemon chapter, so review if you want to see it. Review if you wouldn't and DON'T FLAME!


	10. Chapter 10

ML54: I'm really sorry to announce that we are coming to the end of one of my favourite stories I have ever wrote.

Snivy: You could make a sequel?

ML54: It'd be very difficult to get a theme for the...NO I GOT IT!

Tepig: Uou just HAD to do it, didn't you Snivy?

Snivy: I really don't want him writing another LethalAttractionshipping. I'm a ShellPWNshipper.

Registeel: Of course you are.  
ML54 I don't own Pokemon. Lemon warning.

**Mindful Mating**

"Where could those two have gone?" Pansage asked, as the group of search Pokemon, excluding Pikachu and Buneary. The former being brought to the Pokemon Centre by Dawn and the later. The Pokemon were checking the Poke Park and the humans were checking the actual park.

"I don't know. Oshawott's been very unpredictable lately." Tepig sighed out. "Maybe they left the park?"

"I doubt it." Buizel said, pointing to the crutches on the bench. "Oshawott's crutches are there. He isn't going far with out them."

"What if Snivy helped him?" Axew's question caught their attention. "She's more than strong enough to hold him up, heck PICK him up."

"Axy's right. Snivy's probably with him. So we don't have to worry." Scraggy agreed, taking Axew's paw and dragging him towards a water slide. "We'll check the Bibarel Rapids." Axew's face flushed as he was dragged away by the much stronger Pokemon. Hey, she's a Fighting type.

"Right. Tepig and Emolga, take the Salamance Soarer. Pansage, Dwebble and Excadrill check out the Gengar Train. Pachirisu, Chimchar, Piplup and I will take the Hitmontop Spinner. Cyndaquil and Chikorita will take the Typhlosion Tower. Stunfisk and Palpitoad check the path ways. Everyone go!" Buizel announced, everyone going their separate ways.

* * *

In the tunnel, Snivy and Oshawott had just initiated their first kiss. However, there was a slight problem.

Neither of them knew what to do!

Oshawott had never EVER been kissed before! Only on the forehead by Professor Juniper when he was a hatching. Snivy was no better though. Even though she knew Attract, she had never used that to have a first kiss just to get it over with. She wanted it to be special AND consensual.

The otter was both of these things to Snivy. He was willingly kissing her and he was very special to her. But the kiss was a bit awkward. Maybe it was because they were friends for so long. It's just sorta making her feel like she was kissing a brother or something.

Oshawott opened his eyes slightly to see her look a bit distressed. He immediately grew concerned and stroked the side of her face with his bandaged arm, his paw being free so the Grass type could feel his soft fur against her smooth skin.

Her skin tingled from his soft yet caring touch, leaning into his paw to feel it more. Oshawott then brought his good arm around her waist, stealthily, and drew her closer.

She was taken by surprise when Oshawott, the Pokemon who'd do anything a pretty girl asked him to do, was taking charge. She did wonder briefly where the whipped Water type went, but she didn't seem to care. In fact it turned her on. So much so a small whimper of want escaped her throat.

She wasn't prepared to be suddenly pulled in though. So to stop herself from pushing them both over board from the force, she threw her hands up to his chest. _"Wow! Where did he get those muscles from?!" _She thought to herself, feeling the strong, firm chest that lay underneath her hands.

Oshawott groaned from her touch. _"Ah Arceus! She drives me wild!" _He thought to himself as he snaked his tongue out of his mouth to try and enter hers.

He saw her eyes snap open when he pressed it against her moist lips softly and felt himself get scared. Was that the wrong move? Was she angry? Would she still want to be his girlfriend?

Though soon he found her eyes start to drift close again and her lips part open, allowing him full access. Which he took, darting his tongue in eagerly.

* * *

"See anything Scrags?!" Axew called up, struggling to uphold her weight. For a small Pokemon, she weighed A LOT!

"Nope..." Scraggy sighed, jumping off of his back. Axew let out a strangled yelp as he fell over backwards, suddenly losing the weight on his back.

Unfortunately he landed on Scraggy.

And they both fell down a hill.

They tumbled over each other the entire length of the not-so-steep land formation. Several 'oof's and 'ow's later, they landed. Scraggy was on top of him, her head next to his on the ground, straddling Axew's hips, her arms holding his up.

Axew was laughing slightly and Scraggy was giggling as well. That was fun.

After a couple of minutes, Scraggy hefted herself up so they were now face to face. That was when they finally saw the compromising position they were in. It was lucky the pair haven't reached mating age yet, other wise the pair might not have been able to hold themselves back.

"Um...S-sorry Axew." Scraggy immediately said, jumping off him with a massive scarlet blush. Axew didn't say anything, instead just getting up and walking towards her. "I-I didn't mean to...Axy?" She interrupt, looking into the big brown orbs that were Axew's eyes.

Though his eyes were different. They no longer held the child like innocence they once had, instead there was something new invading his iris's. Some sort of longing and affection behind them.

As he got closer, Scraggy couldn't help but take a step back. He was starting to scare her. "Wha..." She didn't get a chance to ask the question when Axew had pounced on her and pinned her down.

"AXEW!" She cried, struggling against his paws. "What are doing?! Stop!" Axew let out a defiant growl when she struggled. A warning growl.

"No! I won't let you go!" He hissed out, causing her to tremble. Where was sweet little Axy? "I've waited long enough...Your mine!" Scraggy was going to question him, until he crashed his lips into hers.

Her eyes widened from the sudden realisation. He wasn't trying to hurt her. This was just a Dragon type's way to look attractive to females! Well that explains it. Still, she let her eyes close and kissed him back, forgetting they were looking for their friends.

Hey. They weren't here. And she was going to enjoy this moment even if it meant she never saw them again!

* * *

Back in the tunnel, things were starting to heat up a bit. Snivy had completely forgotten why she was uncomfortable in the first place. Now all that seemed to matter was the otter caressing her sides, back and cheeks with his soft, yet strong paws.

Oshawott had pulled Snivy up earlier so that she was now straddling his hips, their tongues slathering each other's with their saliva. Some of it escaping from little openings between their lips and onto Oshawott's chest, Snivy felt it on her hands as well, since she was still feeling the powerful muscles that had developed there.

Oshawott then brought his paws down her body. Snivy could feel him slowly descend her skin, her cheeks. Then her neck, her shoulders, upper back, lower back, waist, tail base.

Her eyes the snapped open as she felt her backside being grabbed, very near her tail hole. She glanced into his seductive eyes and melted into it. Hell, she'll let passion drive them where it wanted to take them. And, from where it seemed to be going, she felt she'll enjoy it too.

Finally, after Arceus knows how long, they pulled apart forcefully, panting while their mouths were still connected by a thin trail of saliva. Their blushes were clashing with the white/green on their faces, making them clearly visible.

Snivy soon felt her vulva emit some of her fluids and blushed even harder when they got on Oshawott's lower stomach, just below his favourite weapon. But his blush seemed to outclass hers by far when she felt something soft yet firm press against the space between her cunt and ass.

She glanced back to see that they seemed to make a bigger mess back there than on their faces and his chest. His member, standing a proud 5 inches, was ALREADY leaking his pre while her vagina had released her pre as well. As if nature were compelling them to fuck each other til they passed out.

Neither minded the idea, but neither knew how the other would react.

* * *

"See anything up there?!" Tepig called to the flying squirrel as she landed on top of the, shut down, roller coaster. She put her paw over her eyes to block the setting sun's glare, squinting as if it would make her range of sight stronger.

"Not as far as I can see!" She called back, letting her paw fall to her side. "You?!"

"No dice!" He replied loudly, kicking an abandoned can. This place is sort of creepy with no-one else here. "Can you come down?! My throat is aching from all this shouting?!"

"Huh? Oh sure!" She spread her cape and soared down, pulling up on the ground at the last second and landing next to the fire pig. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." He smiled to her, trotting along side her to the Hall of Mirrors. No-one had checked there yet. "Where do you think they could have gone?"

She shrugged. "I never understood Snivy and, even though we're friends now, I doubt I ever will. It's like when she chooses to sleep on those rocks rather than the grass. And Oshawott...forget trying to understand him. It'd be like trying to understand a Charizard swimming." Tepig chuckled in response.

"I guess." They then stopped in front of the first mirror and Tepig burst out laughing. "Oh wow! I lost weight!" He exclaimed, pointing to his distorted reflection that depicted his stomach more inward than outward. Emolga laughed next to him.

"The opposite has happened to me!" She exclaimed, pointing to the mirror that showed her much chubbier. Tepig let loose a howl of laugher. Despite the childish giggles they were making, this was a lot of fun. "C'mon let's check inside."

Once the Fire type had his breathing under control, he followed the Dual type into the hall. They went forward until Emolga collided, face first, into a mirror and fell back, Tepig catching her, standing on his hind legs. "Careful, these places are trickier than they look...no pun intended."

"Yeah sure, thanks." She replied, blushing about being held by Tepig this closely. She went to get to her feet when she found him holding tighter. "Tepig?" She looked up, only for him to kiss her lips softly. Both their eyes widened and they jumped away from each other, blushing furiously.

"I cannot express how SORRY I am Emolga!" Tepig explained, thinking that she'd been angered by that. "I was only going to kiss your forehead! I didn't think you'd look up!" He hid away, thinking she'd be disgusted by his actions.

"W-why did you want to k-kiss my fore-head?" She asked, shakily. The pig sighed.

"I sorta...like you...quite a lot...and for a really long time as well." He turned, afraid to see her grossed out look, not noticing her eyes sparkle a bit and her advance towards him. "I-I'm sorry...I know there's no way in the Distortion world that someone as beautiful, intelligent, funny and calculated as you would ever feel anything for fat, ugly, greedy me...Just for..."

He was cut off when Emolga suddenly pulled him up onto his hind legs. Thinking she was going to use Discharge, he clenched his eyes shut.

"I like you too Tepig." Too say he was surprised by her statement would be like saying that he was shocked when she had kissed his lips. A MASSIVE understatement.

* * *

"D-do you w-want too Snivy?" Oshawott finally decided to ask, glancing away from their sexes that were no more than a couple of centimetres apart. "I-I know t-this is y-your first..."

"It's y-your first too Oshy." Snivy responded, shakily. But not from nervousness. But from need. From want. From passion. From desire. She wanted him. She has ever since she was captured and had formally met the headstrong, yet noble Water type. Putting others before himself MOST of the time.

"I-I know...but it hurts for fem-females. At least, t-that's what Professor J-Juniper's p-papers say..." Snivy nodded, sliding her swollen pussy lips on the base of his shaft, eliciting quiet moans from the pair.

"I want this...I want to feel you in the mo-most intimate way possible. I-I want y-you to m-mark me a-as yours Oshy...I want to be you mate..." Oshawott never felt happier after hearing her say this, grabbing her hips.

"I-in that case. I-I'll be thrilled to oblige... But isn't the boat supposed to be coming in soon?" Snivy's eyes grew in size and immediately sent a vine whip at one of the gears, wedging a small stone in there, enough to stop it, but not so much it couldn't be removed.

"There. No more interruptions." She was about to take the plunge, before Oshawott held her back.

"Wait..." She stopped and turned to him questionably. "W-well...this is g-going to s-sound a little...perverted...but I always wanted to b-be the dominant one w-with m-my first time..." He blushed and hid away. "I just...wanted to be the t-to make you f-feel good..."

She looked at his cute act and caved. Heck, he IS sick. She should be able to give him this. Who's she to deny him what he wants. Considering this will be the only first time he'll get.

She smiled softly, though the scent that was now wafting throughout the tunnel was reeking with sex and made her whole body feel flustered. She dismounted his lap and walked over to the other edge of the boat, not far at all really, swaying her tail seductively as Oshawott watched her every movement.

She then leant over and held onto the edge, raising her tail into the air to present herself to the Water type. Her hot and swollen sex begging for his attention. "Come and c-claim your mate...I prefer to be the s-submissive one a-anyway..." She replied to him, swaying her hips in an attempt to hypnotise him over.

* * *

"Wow. Typhlosion Tower is TALL!" Chikorita exclaimed, staring at the massive tower, with a huge slide going in loops around the outside of it. Cyndaquil nodded in agreement, not really up to climbing that thing.

"Um...I doubt, even if Snivy carried him, that Oshawott could get up there. Maybe we should try somewhere else. Maybe the Hall of Mirrors?" Chikorita nodded.

"Yeah sure...But after we find them can we have a REALLY quick go on the slide! Pretty please!" Cyndaquil caved at seeing every girl's secret weapon. Forget nuclear warheads and rocket launchers. She had...

...The LILLIPUPPY FACE!

"Alright...But one go once we find them. Okay?" Chikorita, unable to hide her excitement, hugged him, standing on her hind legs.

"THANK YOU!" She squealed, letting go of him. Not notice his 180 degree blush. "So lead the way."

"Okay..." He said quietly. He lead them, silently, towards the nearby house filled with reflective objects.

As soon as he got there, he saw Chikorita looking at herself in some of the distorted ones. He sighed and entered, only to find Emolga and Tepig...

...And Tepig had mounted Emolga. Thrusting his hips forward. Loud moans and demands for Tepig to go 'harder' and/or 'faster'. Cyndaquil immediately, since their backs were turned to him, turned tail and HIGH tailed it out of there!

"Did you find them?" Chikorita asked as he burst out. His eye twitching badly.

"N-no...It' only just occurred to me that I...I'd see them from the FIRST mirror." She, curiously, went to go inside. Luckily Cyndaquil stopped her. "Whoa! They aren't in there."

"I know. I'm only double..." Cyndaquil interrupted.

"Hey! How about we take a break and go on the Typhlosion Tower?! That sounds fun, doesn't it?!" He exclaimed, grabbing one of her vines, dragging her back. "Of course it does! Now let's go, have fun and NEVER talk about this EVER again!"

* * *

Oshawott, still staring at the treasure he was to claim, got up onto his legs. That's when he realised that his leg hurt WAY less than he was expecting. He guessed that would be the adrenaline that was now coursing through his system on a non-stop track.

Agonisingly slowly for Snivy, as her sacred area was now burning her on the inside, Oshawott approached. Limping slightly but in otherwise good health. Her sex was starting to let out more pre in anticipation.

After what seemed like an hour, which in reality was about a minute, Oshawott had grabbed a hold of her hips. He then let his good arm grab his member to guide it towards her special orifice. Problem was that he was shaking SO badly that he kept missing.

Snivy flinched a couple of times as he hit a VERY wrong area. They only just got together, no need to go straight to the kinky stuff.

After about three more attempts, Snivy let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed his meat with one of her vines, trying to guide it in herself.

Although, his mammalian penis had let out so much pre, it was difficult to get a good hold of it, causing her vine to slip off. The Water type let out a gasp as her vine, unintentionally, rubbed against his hardened dick. Sending a sharp sting of pleasure through his body, not helping with the shaking.

The snake glanced back in surprise. Had she done that? But it wasn't in yet. Her mother told her that the male would feel pleasure when they were connected. Apparently some details were left out. "Did you l-like that?"

Oshawott barely noticed the question, but nodded anyway. "Yeah...But what was it?" Snivy was stumped now. She was sort of hoping the otter knew, but it seems that Oshawott is just as misinformed as she was.

Suddenly she felt a heat press against the cool, moist entrance to her cave. She shuddered and decided to question what he felt later. Doesn't matter right now. "Found it!" She couldn't help but giggle a bit at his little, happy outburst. He was pretty cute when he's excited. "Should I keep g-going?"

"O-of course." She nodded, losing all trace of humour from her features. He might get hurt if she starts laughing during this. "Give me w-what you've g-got."

* * *

"Pachi! Please be careful!" Buizel called as the little squirrel climbed to the top of the spinner ride. Sure it wasn't very high, but she's very small so the height is amplified for her.

"We Pachirisu's are born climbers, Bui!" She called back, walking to the edge to peer out. "I'll be fine!" Chimchar and Piplup walked over to them, having just checked the children's play area.

"I thought Pachirisu was scared of heights?" Chimchar asked. Unfortunately Pachirisu heard and then screamed as she looked down. She immediately jumped down to get off of their. Not one of her greater ideas.

"PACHI!" Buizel cried out, igniting a quick Aqua Jet and caught her on her fall that made them fall into the river. The Sinnoh starter pair sighed out.

"How do you deal with Buizel/Pachirisu?" They asked each other. They then laughed simultaneously and moved over to help. Chimchar then put his arm around her again, Piplup doing the same.

"Think we should tell them we're dating?" Chimchar shook his head, kissing the top of her head.

"Nah. It's fun keeping up the façade. It's amazing they haven't noticed." Piplup shrugged, pointing her flipper to the pair of kids across the river.

"Well. Scraggy and Axew had their own thing to pay attention to. As did Tepig and Emolga apparently..." She added, pointing to the flustered pair of Unovian Pokemon leaving the Hall of Mirrors.

"After the last Gym Battle, Emolga's feelings were so easy to figure out. And it looks like Cyndaquil's found little Chikorita quite the catch." He soon followed, pointing to the pair once again riding the slide down. Though Cyndaquil's eye twitched a few times, he seemed okay.

"And we all know about our little buddies in the river. Pikachu and Buneary, another obvious one. Finally Oshawott and Snivy...wait." He turned to the penguin in question. "You don't think they've told each other, do you?"

"If that is the case, I know where they'd go." Chimchar replied, letting her go and motioning towards the Tunnel of Love. She smirked.

"So either the pair are in there and we need to go in to find them. Or you want just me to go on there with you." Chimchar lit up slightly after that statement. "Either way, I'm up for it."

"Alright let's check it."

After a small walk they were there. And were suddenly overwhelmed by a certain stench. "Oh Arceus! Are they really getting it on in there!" Piplup exclaimed, blushing from having almost walking in on them.

"Either that or the employees put a whole lot of pheromones in there. Either way, not a good idea to go in there." Piplup sighed.

"Guess we're going to be here a while." She then put on a sly smile and advance towards a startled Chimchar. "So you want to make the best of the privacy?"

"U-um...s-sure..." He said, Piplup then grabbed his arm between her two flippers and dragged him through the bushes.

"You didn't come here because you thought Paul did, did you?" He shook his head, suddenly twirling her round and kissing her beak.

"No...I missed you Piplup...I love you..." She smiled brightly in response, pecking his cheek **(No pun intended :) )**

"I love you too Chimchar."

* * *

Oshawott was hesitant to start pushing in, in fear of hurting Snivy. She's been taking such good care of him lately, being so selfless and putting him above everything else. Even going to the BATHROOM!

But yet she was willingly going to take the pain for him...them! To be bound by nature as mates for life. They only just got together! The rational side of his brain kept screaming at him. Are you ready for this sort of commitment! Your past sure does tell differently!

Snivy sensed his trouble and extended a vine to his cheek. "I-if you're not sure...We can stop..." She let out a depressed sigh. "I j-just...thought you wan-wanted this."

"_SHUT UP!" _Oshawott finally screamed at his rational side, going with his care-free attitude that he was used to. "I-I do...It's j-just...I don't wa-want to hurt you..."

She glanced back, a smug look in her eyes. "Please Oshy, I've taken worse! Now stop making me wait!" She ordered.

"_So much for being the dominant one." _He thought to himself, growling slightly at her. She looked at him questionably before taking on a sheepish look.

"Sorry. You're the dominant one. So PLEASE stop making me wait." It wasn't much, but she isn't the kind of girl to take a begging like role. Even if it was for foreplay. The Water type nodded and took the plunge. He, with great effort with his arm and leg still being hurt, rammed his throbbing member straight in there.

Then Snivy screamed.

* * *

**(Yeah, cut scene. I'm evil. XD)**

Pikachu's eyes fluttered open to notice that he was in the Pokemon Centre. Then about ten seconds later he was tackled into a Beartic hug by the brown rabbit he knew so well. "Oh Pikachu! I was so worried! Are you okay?!"

"Cant...breathe...Buneary..." He replied, jokingly. But she failed to see the funny sighed as she pulled away and glared at him, half heartedly. But an evil glint in her eyes.

"Fine...I WAS going to do something else to get you out of breath. But since you can't take a HUG, I guess it'd be too difficult for you..." She smirked when he saw him shaking his head, slightly scared she wouldn't do what she said she'd do. Even though he had NO idea what that was.

"N-no...I was just joking Buneary. Honest!" She laughed at his expense, hugging him again, but more gently.

"I know stupid. I was as well." She then pulled back again, but they still held each other. "It was a very noble thing you did for Oshawott. He definitely wouldn't have survived that Solarbeam."

"I know. It hurt like the Distortion World!" He answered back, trying to remove the ash off his singed fur. "This will take forever to get out!"

"Oh forget the fur. I prefer you when you get dirty." Pikachu smirked as Buneary shook her head at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I'm a guy. Our minds are ALWAYS in the gutter."

"Touché." Buneary replied, getting a little closer. Pikachu pulled her in further, still looking into her brown eyes.

"I missed you so much when we separated. I didn't really know why until I remembered HOW you said goodbye...When you kissed me..." The rabbit blushed. Yes she remembered that day.

**(I actually have NO idea how they separated. I know I said I'd try to follow the series, but I haven't watched a lot of the episodes. And I feel I'll lose my entire social life, as small as it is, if I try to watch them all now. So I made this up. Hope you like my version. Also for future reference, can people stop pointing out mistakes I made with the anime e.g. Scraggy's a guy, Chimchar's an Infernape etc. It's starting to annoy. Especially in the author notes I mentioned that I gender bent Scraggy on purpose. Enjoy the rest of the chapter and sorry for the rant.)**

"_Take care Pikachu." Piplup had said to Pikachu, holding out a flipper for a, sort of, fist bump. Pikachu caught on and bumped his paw against her flipper in a show of respect. They were all in the harbour including Ash, Dawn and Brock. Ash and Brock needed to return to the Kanto region, so they were saying goodbye to Dawn and her Pokemon._

_Pachirisu was trying to stay with Buizel REALLY hard. She clenched onto his fur, her tears soaking his chest fur badly. "I-I-I d-d-d-don't w-w-want y-you t-t-t-t-to g-g-go!" She stuttered out badly, Buizel hugging back just as fiercely, seeing if he could smuggle her onboard by hiding her in his arms. No such luck._

_Piplup went to say bye to Chimchar and Gible leaving Pikachu one more Pokemon to say goodbye to..._

_...Buneary._

_And when he found her, she had an extremely far off look in her eyes. No tears, no fan girl heart break, no wailing for him to stay. Nothing. The Electric type found this quite odd. She was once bawling it once he'd been separated from the group for ten minutes!_

"_Buneary?" He asked, hesitantly, in case she would burst into tears with the wrong words. She seemed to snap out of it and looked at him, smiling sadly. _

"_Well...This is it..." She sighed._

"_Yeah...But it was fun, right?" Pikachu asked, wanting to hear a positive answer._

"_Of course. I wish it were different, but our trainers just have different agendas. Dawn with her contests, if anywhere is doing them right now." _

"_I'm sure there will be." A loud horn blew in the distance, indicating that there ship was going to set sail soon. He glanced to see his trainer and hers share a goodbye hug, Dawn desperate to hold back her tears. "I need to go..." Pikachu held out a paw. "It was great travelling you Buneary. Despite the...affection...I enjoyed your company more than anyone else's." _

_Buneary stared at his paw for a minute before breaking to look into his eyes. "Can I just do it this once? I may never get another chance."_

"_What?" Buneary shook her head at his empty-headedness. "Well, I guess...If you want..." The Normal type knew he probably had no idea what he had gotten himself into by saying that, but she wasn't going to let him take it back._

_She kissed him, smack bang on the lips._

_The mouse's eyes widened in surprise of having the bunny suddenly crash her lips against his. But he wasn't complaining. In fact, it felt kind of good. Like it was something he was supposed to do. Something that he wanted without realising it._

_He started to kiss back, much to Buneary's relief and joy. He even decided to see if he could get his tongue in..._

_...but he'd never truly know as he heard the ship's horn once more. He pulled away, suddenly quite sad himself. "Until we meet again, Pikachu..." He sighed and gave the her cheek a kiss, causing her face to flush up like a Cheri berry._

"_Until we meet again..."_

"Hard to believe that was three months ago." Buneary grinned, tightening her hold on his shoulders. "I guess it's a relief that there's no contests going on."

"A miracle is what it is..." Pikachu replied, tightening his grip back. "Or else I'd never get to see your beautiful face ever again." She blushed bright again.

"Oh you really know how to make a girl swoon..." She then gave him a bright smile. "I love you Pikachu. I probably should have told you from the start, even though it was obvious, but I'm telling you now." Pikachu smirked back.

"Well that's good..." He started, moving so their noses were just centimetres apart, causing her blush to intensify. "Because I love you too..." Then he closed the gap and caught her lips with his this, content with staying there. And this time, nothing was to separate them.

* * *

Snivy gritted her teeth and clenched the edge of the boat with her hands, he vines clenching round Oshawott's waist as to stop him from removing himself. Oshawott whimpered in guilt, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He had no idea how something this GOOD to him could feel so BAD to her.

His dad had told him that a female develops something called a hymen. A sort of barrier that was to be broken to claim a mate. But he had been misinformed of the knock on effects that would cause.

Snivy's legs, involuntarily, snapped together to try and push the intruder out, but all that did was make her tighter causing Oshawott to moan lightly. Arceus why did it HURT SO MUCH! If Arceus WAS a female, why would she make this so painful!

"I take it back. I couldn't handle it." She tried to ignore the pain with some small talk, but all that seemed to do was worry the otter even more.

"I can pull out if you want." Oshawott had offered. "I don't care how good it feels, I won't risk hurting you...You mean everything to Snivy. I don't want to hurt you..." Snivy's heart seemed to melt at that comment. He'd be willing to give this up, every male Pokemon's dream, just to keep her safe?

"_He's one of the most selfless Pokemon I know...He deserves this. As much as it hurts...But the pain's going..." _"Keep going..." The otter was surprised at the snake's plea. "Please Oshy! I need this! I want it! Please make me feel good!"

"_She's never acted..." _Oshawott stopped himself. Snivy's trying to turn him on. He did always want to be the dominant one. And she was...begging. He smiled and pulled out about two inches before pushing back in.

Oh that was a new feeling. By the time Oshawott pulled out the pain had subsided. But once he pushed in again, it was replaced by something new. Something way stronger and way better. Snivy gasped as she was suddenly filled up by his stick, her walls clamping around it having no choice but to accept and squeeze the invader.

Oshawott grunted when her walls had shut around his dick, setting his nerves off badly. He could feel something want to release in his loins, but he held it back, as did Snivy. The pair, as it seemed, had never experimented with themselves so were very surprised with the pleasure that came from something like this.

Oshawott was a little messy with the first few thrusts, having a bad leg and no experience and all. But he soon got the hang of it, thrusting his hips up to meet hers, her tail wrapped around to his back, replacing her vines that she was going to retract, until the otter grabbed them.

Snivy, though still being thrust into and still panting and moaning softly glanced back questionably until he wrapped then round the back of his neck. She shrugged and kept them there. If that's what he wants, that's what he wants.

Her breathing soon took to a higher rate of respiration as she realised that Oshawott had gotten faster, wrapping his paws around her chest. She couldn't help but let out a loud moan in response. "OHH~~~"

"ARGH!" Oshawott grunted in response, face flushing as her hat was transferred to him and vice versa. But most of her heat had built up in her folds. They were, ironically enough, boiling!

So hot in fact that he had to pull his burning member out lest it turn to ashes, but with the setting sun and the dropping temperatures, a jolt of cold would run over it and force him to plunge into her to the hilt again, causing an excited moan to leave the pair and the whole process would repeat itself.

Snivy shuddered as her vaginal nerves sent jolts of euphoria throughout her body, so her feet to the tips of her fingers were tingling in pleasure. Likewise, Oshawott's Penis, pretty much one big nerve covered muscle, sent huge waves of pleasure to splash over him. And he wouldn't care if it washed him away.

The whole world seemed to melt away from the pair as the Snivy had decided to thrust herself back in time with his movements. All that seemed to matter to them was the one they were mating with. The one they loved.

Oshawott had been holding it back FAR too long now as his current pumps soon turned to a desperate rutting. He needed to prove he was dominant and make her orgasm first. One of the few things his dad DID teach him. "AH~~ OSHY~~THAT FEELS~~~SO GOOD~~" She cried out as her pussy was slammed repeatedly with succession. Her cunt spurt out a little of her juices as he pulled out and his meat sprayed a bit of pre into her hungry walls.

Soon though, Snivy, even with her endurance, couldn't hold it. "AHH~~ OSHY~~~" She cried out, not really finding much to say. She looked back and saw him clenching his eyes shut, a pained expression painting on his features grunting really badly. He looked ready to let loose.

But he was waiting for her.

"She screamed out as she widened her legs out, letting her orgasm hit. And boy was it strong. It felt like she had crashed through the window of pillow factory. Powerful yet comforting. Her walls clamped down, open the walls to her cervix, and let out her cum all over Oshawott's lower half, staining his blue fur with the clear liquid.

After one more slam, Oshawott cried out and released his sperm. Erupting out of his cock like a volcano for the first time in his life. And did it feel good.

After a couple of spurts he realised that he had probably filled her enough, it was starting to leak a bit. HE doesn't want her to explode or rupture something. So he pulled out and Snivy immediately collapsed onto her knees, shaking from the intense pleasure, not at all caring that his seed was hitting her tail hole.

He ambled next to her and collapsed after the last of his cum finally released itself on the floor of the boat. "We'll...need...to clean...this...up..." Oshawott let out between gasps, pulling her into him for another, sloppy kiss.

Which lasted a few seconds before Snivy pulled away. I-I'll take care of it. She relied, most of his seed had fell of her ass and onto the ground she had been bending over. She then leant forward and started to lick it up. She found the taste of their mess to be quite a combo. Her's was a sour kind of flavour while his was, surprisingly, quite sweet.

Oshawott stared at her doing this and found it to be incredibly sexy, despite being a bit disgusting. He looked to see her backside was incredibly filthy, his fault of course, but still. He got down and took a lick of one of her thighs, trying to get the drying juices off.

Snivy gasped and moaned softly at feeling his tongue started feeling her sensitive lower body, but used her vine to stop him. "We better wash in the water...Or so hep me I'll fuck you all over again..." He grinned.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that."

"You DO have to go back to the Pokemon Centre. I promise we'll do this again soon. We can probably experiment new things as well. But let's clean up and get back, the others are probably worried." Oshawott nodded, but took her hand while working. Snivy had no objections.

* * *

ML54: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as I've enjoyed writing it.

Random Shellos: TOAST!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

ML54:Oooookay. Well anyway I'd like to thank you all for the continued support and I have the news that this story is, probably, MORE popular than Staying at the Hall. Estimating about 13 reviews a chapter compared to Staying at the Hall's 5-6.

Oshawott: ML54 would like you to keep reviewing and keep to not flaming. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR SUPPORT THE SUBJECT OF THE ROCK KING! YOU ARE ALL CROWNED THE PEBBLE PEOPLE!

Axew and Scraggy: ALL HAIL THE PEBBLE PEOPLE!

ML54:T-T HELP!


	11. Chapter 11

ML54: I really think the ending to this great story kind of sucks. I really hope it doesn't.

Pansage: You said there'd be a sequal anyway. So it's not really ending as it is a new beginning.

Oshawott: This has gotten weirdly philisophical.

ML54: Emolga disclaimer!

Emolga: The pushy ML54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Curtains Open, Then Close**

Oshawott sat in his bed, Snivy snuggled into his side asleep. Though he was just too excited to get any rest. The musical's in SEVEN HOURS! He couldn't sleep, as he was afraid Ash would think him too tired to go and leave him here.

Sure the Water type knew Ash would never do that, but it doesn't hurt to be sure.

Time seemed to be going unbearably slowly for the otter though. He just can't seem to find anything to do except stroke his mate's back as she slept soundly. He moved his gaze from the door he expect Ash to enter through to look at Snivy.

He smiled, inwardly, to himself. She truly was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and cursed his stupidity from not seeing it before. Oshawott wasn't quite sure how a Pokemon as pretty as her could ever fall for someone like him, but didn't question it. The World worked in mysterious ways he supposed.

"You should be asleep..." He heard her soft voice tell him. He froze as she lightly opened her eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled at his concern and nuzzled his chin lightly before pulling herself up to look him eye-to-eye.

"You didn't. My sleeping pattern has gone to tatters recently, trying to keep you safe." He playfully gave her a slap on her back with the paw that was around her.

"I was hardly going to be hurt in a Pokemon Centre and I was definitely not going to wander off. Not with THAT anyway." He explained, motioning to the cast on his leg. "It was really nice of you to do that for me, but you really shouldn't have risked your health like that."

"Oh please. I can handle it." Oshawott rolled his eyes slightly. Smugness ran in the Snivy bloodline he supposed. But it is very much the pot calling the kettle black if he were to judge her for being big headed. Oshawott had a tonne of those moments himself. Just another thing that connects the pair.

"I know you can. But if you can worry about me, I think I'm entitled to worry about you." He then glanced at his casted leg and sighed. "The next gym is a Ground type gym, isn't it?" Snivy tilted her head to the side.

"I think so. Why?"

"I think Ash would have used me in his next gym battle. I just...I want my stupid leg to heal so I can help him." Snivy smiled softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget. Nurse Joy and Nurse Audino are going to try and get you walking on your own in a few hours. That'll mean that your healing within their time zones and you'll be ready to kick some ass by then." Oshawott grinned back, taking her free hand in his uninjured paw.

"Thank you Snivy. You always know how to make me feel better." Suddenly fatigue started to wash over him and he yawned out. Snivy let go of his paw and shoulder and hugged back into his side again. Getting the pair comfortable.

"You're welcome. Now get some rest. You don't want to be falling asleep during the musical, do you?" She had a very good point, so Oshawott put his uninjured paw round her and pulled her closer, nuzzling into the top of her head.

"Night Snivy." She giggled at his fur brushing her neck.

"Technically it's 3 in the morning but night anyway..." She trailed off, joining him in dreamland.

* * *

**5 hours later**

"Pikachu should be fine and back to full health. That Solarbeam packed quite the punch, but he should be good for battling right away." Nurse Joy happily said to Ash, handing him Pikachu. Pikachu happily jumped on his trainer's shoulder and nuzzled him briefly before joining the others.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. I really appreciate it." He glanced over his shoulder as Oshawott took his first step off of his crutches. He seemed to grit his teeth, but still swung his other leg round quickly. "For everything. For helping Oshawott get better. I was scared of losing him."

"Every trainer is like that. But it's just my job. I do it for the health of the Pokemon, even if I don't get thanked at all. But still I appreciate your thanks." She replied cheerfully.

"Pikachu?" The yellow mouse heard from behind him. But he wasn't sure he was hearing right.

He looked round and confirmed that it was Snivy talking to him. Without a hiss or sneer or any malicious content at all. Curiosity getting the better of him, he spoke. "Snivy? What do you need?"

The Grass type seemed to find the ground very interesting at the moment, as if being around him was awkward. "I just...I. Thank you for saving Oshawott. And..." She stopped and thought for a moment. She glanced at Oshawott, who was practicing standing right now.

He caught her eye and nodded at her, as if mentally getting a message from her. She then glanced back, then stepped forward and brought the confused Electric type into a friendly hug. "I forgive you." She whispered to him and pulled back.

"Y-you're welcome." Pikachu replied, not really knowing how to respond to the sudden change in Snivy's attitude with him. Yet he was ecstatic. Now that Snivy trusted him, they could act as a full team again. Snivy nodded and trotted off towards Emolga to talk. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his back.

He grinned and grabbed said arms, loosening them enough to spin in them and plant a firm kiss to Buneary's lips. It was so easy to deduce it was her. Said rabbit giggled cutely and pulled back once air was running out. "She forgive you?"

"Yup." Pikachu grinned back. "Our team is all together again."

* * *

"Emolga?!" Snivy called up the tree. Emolga glanced down at her from said tree, apple in paw and half eaten.

"Hey Snivy! Want an apple?!" She replied, pointing to the apple just in front. Snivy, still not really used to being on friendly terms with the flying squirrel, nodded. "Okay! Then catch!" Emolga used a quick Air Cutter and the red orb fell into Snivy's hands. Then another fell and she caught it with her vines. "That one's for Oshawott!"

Emolga then dropped her one and flew down, and caught it as she landed. "So what did you come to see me about?" Snivy blushed and motioned them to sit down.

Emolga did as she was told, as Snivy took the seat next to her. Snivy sighed. "Well...You know me and Oshawott are mates now..."

"After you guys did it in the Tunnel of Love. Yeah I was there." Snivy blushed further and hid it behind her leaf like tail. Sure the pair had cleaned up after themselves, but the pheromones she left behind were sort of a give away.

"Y-yeah...well it's just that. Well we were both kind of new to it. And our parents didn't seem to give us much insight into it." She explained to the patiently listening Dual type. "He almost stuck me in the wrong hole more than once."

"Yeah. My mom told me about that. Apparently it could feel good. But it hurts a lot more than a hymen breaking and I'm sure you felt how bad THAT was." Snivy nodded, feebly. "So. Why'd you come to see me exactly? I'm sure it's not just for 'girl talk'."

"Well...Y-you're mom seemed to give you m-more info then m-mine. So I was wondering...c-could you tell me s-some things. H-how to...well...spice it up a bit..." If Snivy was red before, she felt like a furnace now! Emolga grinned back.

"Sure I could. Just relax and let Emolga here teach you a few things." Snivy stared at the, apparently, shameless Pokemon sitting next to her, taking a bite out of her apple. This was going to be a LONG talk.

* * *

"Way to go Oshawott!" Tepig exclaimed, cheering his team-mate on as he limped around.

"Yeah! You're doing great!" Buizel added.

"YAY! Uncle Oshawott's getting better!" Axew cheered, holding Scraggy's paw. Oshawott waved back as he finished the little course that Nurse Audino set up.

"Congrats Oshawott. You should be able to walk on your own without the crutches so long as you don't put too much stress on that leg. Also the painkillers you'll be on will be a lot weaker. So you won't be delusional." The relief was show on his face, he really didn't want to be randomly singing anymore.

"Thanks Nurse Audino." The Audino nodded cheerfully, checking a couple of things on her clipboard and rushed off to find Nurse Joy. The group rushed up to him.

"You excited!" Scraggy asked. Oshawott nodded.

"You betcha!" Oshawott announced, pumping his good paw in the air. "The musical is going to be awesome!"

* * *

"Welcome to the Pokemon Musical Arena!" Francis had declared, proudly, to the large group that now, also consisted of Stephan, Professor's Oak and Juniper and Gary. All their Pokemon by their feet. "Come right this way!"

Oshawott was excitedly entering with his paw in Snivy's, enthusiastic about this.

He knew he was far from healed yet, but the most important thing to him was that he WAS healing. He was going to watch the musical, one of his dreams since he first saw it televised. Finally and most importantly he had the girl he loved next to him the whole time.

He was in a critical condition. But with these factors...It seemed far less serious.

* * *

ML54: See what I mea by a sucky ending. It was extremely anti-climactic!

Pikachu: I thought you were building up some stuff for the sequal.

ML54: *Sighs* I guess I was...a bit.

Snivy: Well at least you finished a multichap. And this is the first one you finished in a while!

ML54: Well that's something. I'd just like to thank everyone that reviewed this story and kept it going! over 100 reviews. Your the reason I keep writing pebble people! So keep on reviewing, but not flaming, and I'll keep on writing! Review please, but no flames.


End file.
